Stuck With You
by AmmoMck
Summary: The New Directions and The Warblers hate each other. After another fight between Wes, David, Rachel and Santana. Will, Principal Figgins, Sue and The Headmaster of Dalton decide to force the kids from both schools to live together for two weeks. Includes Nickchel, Westana, Klaine and more.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay, so this story is just something that popped into my head for some bizarre reason. Basically the New Diections and the Warblers are in some kind of rivalry, don't expect me to update this too often since I have another story that I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT! Don't worry, the next chapt for that story is currently in progress. But this story has three chapters already written. Oh and Sebastian was in the Warblers in Season 2 in this story. **

Lima Park was always were they met, even if it was unintentional. The Newfor some Directions and The Warblers always met here and it almost always ended in a fight. Of course, not everybody in the groups cared about the other team; they don't see the need to fight. This was especially true within the Warblers, in fact, only eight Warblers dared get involved in these petty fights. In the New Directions everybody got involved, it was just that some cared less than the others.

At the current moment in Lima Park, Rachel Berry was with her fellow Glee Clubber Santana Lopez, and three Warblers, Wes Montgomery, David Jones and Nick Duval. The fight was just heating up and Santana looked about ready to punch Wes. Rachel was already attacking Nick.

"YOU'RE A JERK NICK DUVAL!"

"AND YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"OH I'M A BITCH AM I?"

"YEAH! YOU'RE A BITCH!"

Rachel lunged at him and soon the two were swinging hits at each other. That started off Santana and Wes and David was just yelling insults.

Santana punched Wes square in the nose and the five teens heard the unmistakable, agonizing crack of his nose breaking. He fell to the floor clutching his nose and Nick swiped blood off his mouth and dropped to his knees to calm him down. Santana was laughing manically still shooting insults at him, whilst Rachel walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"San, calm down!"

"Don't touch me hobbit!" screamed Santana, and Rachel looked at her, her big brown eyes filled with shock, hurt and pain, Santana had promised never to call her that ever again. "Rach, I didn't-"

"Don't bother," Rachel interrupted, her voice just a whisper. She stormed away from Santana, leaving the Latino in the park with the three Warblers.

Santana and Rachel became friends a month ago. The two called a truce when they realized just how alike they were but Santana guessed it was over at that point. Rachel wouldn't talk to her again. Santana felt the tears welling up in her eyes, apart from Brittany, Rachel was the only proper friend she had, and she had just blown the friendship. Not wanting the boys to see her tears, Santana stalked out of the park.

Nick and David exchanged a confused glance and both voiced the same question, "What was that about?" We just groaned in response and the two boys quickly picked Wes up and dragged him to the hospital

*GLEE!*

At school the next day, Principal Figgins' voice came over the speaker during Rachel's English class, "Miss Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez are to come to my office, immediately," Mrs. Burniz raised an eyebrow at Rachel as the class "oooooooh"ed and she tilted her head as if to say 'get out' Rachel stood up and speed walked out of the room, avoiding the looks the class were shooting her.

As she walked down the hallway, she didn't really have anything to think about, she knew why she was going to the office. It was because of the fight last night, it was the fifth one that week. Principal Figgins had warned the Glee club that another offence would have consequences.

And sure enough, when Rachel turned the corner, not only did she see Principal Figgins and Santana but she also saw an angry Mr. Shue, shocked Miss Pillsbury, haughty Coach Sylvester, angry Beiste, eight slightly confused Warblers and a calm stranger, whom Rachel assumed was the Headmaster of Dalton, with slicked grey hair and an extremely expensive looking suit.

"Ah, Miss Berry, come in," Principal Figgins said gravely gesturing to the seat beside Santana, "Sit," and Rachel sat. "As you probably know, Miss Berry, Miss Lopez, you are here due to Miss Lopez breaking Mr. Montgomery's nose last night." Rachel ducked her head remembering what Santana had called her the night before.

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Mr. Shue, his face had turned bright red, "Santana! What if he pressed charges?"

Santana shrunk down in her chair, actually scared of Mr. Shue, much to Rachel's surprise.

"Calm down Mr. Shuester!" Mr. Figgins spoke calmly to Mr. Shue, then looked back at the girls, "As it stands neither you, or the boys, are going to be punished," The girls gave each other a relieved smile, "However, the New Directions and the Warblers involved in the various fights that have been going on will be sent on a trip to try and get you to get along with each other,"

"WHAT?" exclaimed the ten students

"No exceptions, this has gone for far too long! Now if you would follow Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury into the choir room, where you will be told the details of your trip,"

For a few moments the ten students sat in silence, until they realized that they actually had to follow Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury out, as the men had already left, they filed out of the door, heads down in shame, Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste following them out. English was Rachel's last class of the day, and it had probably been over for a good five minutes. That meant that the Glee Club would be in the choir room waiting for them.

Santana gulped before walking into the choir room last, and for good reason too, since as soon as she walked into the room, her little sister Millie Lopez, who was practically Santana just a year younger with lighter, longer and frizzier hair and without the cheerios uniform, and her best friend Brittany Pierce.

"What the HELL were you doing in the principal's office?"

"Do you realize how much trouble you'll be in if Mom finds out?"

"Did you really punch him?"

"And Break his nose?"

"I hope you did!"

"GUYS!" Santana yelped out pulling them over to their usual chairs, "Just shut up for a sec, will ya?"

"Why?" The two girls questioned immediately.

"_Because_" Said Santana simply.

"Okay!" Mr. Shue shouted over the confused teens in both New Directions and the Warblers, "Kids, Principal Figgins and Headmaster Dalton are not happy with you guys and all of us agree that you guys _need _to stop _fighting_! And so, we have decided that you will all get time off school," there was a chorus of cheers and 'Yes!' "To bond and get to know each other!"

"Oh HELL to the NAH, Mr. Shue!"

"Yeah, what she said!"

"It really doesn't make sense…"

"This is SO unfair!"

"WHY GOD WHY!"

"Seriously, it doesn't make sense?"

"What is life!"

"FUCK NO!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"My life is a lie!"

"May God save us all,"

"This is CHILD CRUELTY!"

"Shut Up!" yelled Mr. Shue, "You have no choice in the matter! We already contacted your parents and they have ALL given us permission for you to live in a hotel for two weeks!"

"TWO WEEKS!?"

"Two weeks," said Mr. Shue.

"Ah, hell!" said Millie exasperatedly.


	2. Day 1

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't help myself and I decided to upload twice in one day, which is something I hardly ever do! Okay, so this is Chapter 2!**

**Day 1**

When the New Directions arrived at the hotel, the Warblers were no where in sight. Millie supposed that was a good thing, it would give them a bit of relaxation before the Warblers came and hell broke loose. If Millie was absolutely honest, she didn't see what the big deal was or why the two Glee clubs hated each other, it seemed quite silly really, of course, she still got involved in the fights but more often than not it was simply because one of the boys insulted Santana or Brittany.

Of course, the one hour Journey to this very prestigious hotel was filled with hatred. People were either staring out of the windows or talking in hushed tones about how much they hated Mr Shue for this, they didn't mean it though, and when they got to hotel the group seemed to be repeating their conversations.

"Alright guys, listen up!" Mr Shue waited until he had grabbed everyones attention before continuing, "As you've probably noticed, there are more of you guys than of the Warblers," whispers broke out, they hadn't noticed, "GUYS!" They shut up, "Thank you, anyway, since there are more of you, I took this oppurtunity to put together some of the group that have been fighting when there was no need to, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, you guys will be sharing a room,"

"NO!" yelled the three of them together, they hadn't spoken to each other civily in years, they were about to protest further but Mr Shue hushed them,

"No arguments, the other pair will be Quinn and Sam," The two named teens looked at each other and blushed, in all truth the two were fine with each other, but the two liked each other, causing them both to talk to each other less, "if you five would like to go over to Coach Beiste, she will take you to your rooms," The five kids got up, some more reluctantly than others, and followed Coach Beiste down the hall, "As for the rest of you, you will all be partnered at random by you picking a Warbler's name out of a hat, the going over to Coach Sylvester to find out where you're sleeping."

The kids stared at him quietly, waiting, but Mr Shue had no more instructions they had to wait for the Warblers. The doors burst open and a short man with a moustache stalked in followed by the Warblers. Mr Shue said hello to the man and thanked him for bringing them. The man left. The New Directions waited patiently as Mr Shue explained what was going to happen to the Warblers, then watched wordlessly as he picked up a hat, which they assumed was filled with Warbler names.

"Noah, d'you wanna come up,"

Puck swaggered up to the hat and started to rummage, he picked out a small piece of paper and opened it up, "Jeff." Jeff stood up and Puck inwardly groaned, he was hoping it wouldn't be him.

"Millie,"

Millie skipped up to the hat, causing sniggers from the Warblers, and picked out the first one she could grab, "Sebastian!" Sebastian stood up and Millie fought hard not to gape, the guy was kind of hot.

Rachel was next. She walked over slowly, taking her time. She carefully picked out a name and stuttered when she read who it was, "N-Nick," The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Nick stood slowly, and the two walked over to the cheerleading Coach.

The remaining people gulped, knowing those two hated each other's guts.

"Finn,"

Finn walked up nervously, "Er Trent," He said and Trent just shrugged and walked off without him. "Hey wait up dude!"

Brittany proceeded to pick out David, and Santana, Wes, which was extremely awkward for both of them. Mike picked out Thad and that left Kurt to pick out...

"Blaine," Kurt scowled at his choice and huffed over to Sue, leaving a shocked and confused Blaine behind. Why did he seem to hate Blaine?

**Quinn and Sam's Room...**

Quinn burst into the room before Sam after Coach Beiste showed them to their room, "Okay dork, let's get this straight, there are three simple rules you HAVE to follow. ONE, No PERVING! TWO, No talking about dorky stuff around me, okay? It's frustratingly LAME! And THREE, when I want some sleep I better damn well get it! Got it?"

Sam smiled from where he lounged on the sofa, "Yeah, I heard you Barbie, now chill, okay?"

The two actually got on quite well and neither could see why Will had put them in the same room. Apart from maybe when Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn, but they had long forgiven each other when it turned out Finn was still in love with Rachel. Now the two were just friends, blissfully unaware that they both wanted to be more...

"Chill? Yeah, okay, I mean, I've got it good, I suppose. The others are stuck with the annoying private school Jerks huh?"

"Exactly! Now enjoy you're free time away from parents and school and shit!"

Quinn smiled and sat on the sofa next to Sam, "Okay."

**Mercedes, Tina and Artie's Room...**

"Oh no, Tina, You DID NOT just go there!" Yelled Mercedes at the top of her voice.

Artie smirked, "Ooooooh She did! She called yo fat!"

"Stay outta this Artie!" Tina screeched, "You're just a stupid idiotc little boy who needs to get a life!"

"I did!" Artie shouted, "When I DUMPED your ass!"

"I dumped YOU moron!"

"You did not ho!"

"Yes I did I dumped you for Mike!"

"Yeah," Mercedes butted in, "'Cause your nothing but a common WHORE!"

"DON'T START WITH ME MISS I'M-BLACK-SO-I-GET-ALL-SOLOS-THAT-DON'T-GO-TO-RACH EL!"

"Oh you did not just go rascist on my ass, Vampire Freak!"

"FUCK YOU BITCH!"

Tina slapped Mercedes right around the face, just as Coach Beiste walked in, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

No one dared to answer.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP FIGHTING, I'LL erm, I'll, I'll, SLEEP IN HERE! SO SHUT IT!" She walked out and slammed the door.

"Oh this is all your fault Mercedes!"

"Shut up Bitch."

**Puck and Jeff's Room...**

_No, no no no no no no no! This can't be happening! I'm rooming with Blonde, GAY Warbler! _Thought Puck, _The Warbler I most definitely find attractive in every way, OH GOD! What the _hell _is wrong with me!_

"Erm, Noah, is it? Are you okay?" Jeff said from the couch.

"M'fine, and the name's Noah Puckerman, people tend to call me Puck or Puckersaurus," Puck said with a grin as he sat on his bed.

"Okay...Noah,"

"I said-"

"I know what you said," Jeff interrupted, "I prefer to call people by their given name not their 'nicknames'"

Puck snorted, "That's Stupid!"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "No, what I believe is stupid is that you allow people to call you...what was it? 'Puckersaurus'?"

"I, I, erm, huh?"

Jeff rolled his eyes as he walked into their bathroom and cried exasperatedly "Neanderthals!"

**Millie and Sebastian's Room...**

"I like Harry Potter the bestestest though!" Millie said to Sebastian from her spot, sitting cross-legged on the floor opposite Sebastian who was lying on his Tummy staring up at her. She had been ranting to him ever since they made their way up to their room, talking about her favourite fandoms.

"NO WAY!" Shrieked Sebastian in a REAL girly voice, "I mean, uh," Sebastian coughed and deepend his voice, "No Way, I like Harry Potter too."

Millie giggled, "Their like the bestest books! and the movies are awesome!"

Sebastian sat up and pointed an imaginary wand at Millie, "EXPELLIARMAS!"

Millie pointed her 'wand' at Sebastian, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

"HEY!" Sebastian pouted, "Are you calling me a dementor?"

"No!" Millie laughed, "I just couldn't think of any spells!"

"Expecto Patronum is my favourite spell," said Sebastian happily.

Millie's jaw dropped, "MINE TOO!" Millie narrowed her eyes, "Opinions of Twilight actors?"

"Kristen, Meh, she has no expression, Rob, He's waaaaay to good for Kristen, they're a horrific couple AND Taylor Lautner, please, the kid's a loser!"

"I THINK THAT TOO!" Millie cried.

"THAT'S SO WEIRD!" Sebastian laughed.

"Y'know, you're acting different..." pondered Millie.

Sebastian scowled, "What do you mean?"

"Usually you're so, well, horrid. You insult everybody and you're temperamental and-"

Sebastian shrugged half-heartedly.

"Well, if it makes any difference, I like this you much better,"

**Rachel and Nick's Room...**

Nick snarled, "You think YOU'LL make it on Broadway? FAT CHANCE! You're an ugly little shit!"

"'Ugly little shit? Really gonna stoop so low, rich boy?"

"Er, YUH! I think I am!"

"Then Fuck You!"

Rachel swung a punch at him, and he caught it, before swinging his own hand towards her, she dodged it, just barely, and pulled her fist from his grip before punching him in the stomach, then again on the chin. Nick went to retaliate, but Sue ran in and stopped them. Thank God for the master key.

"DUVAL, BERRY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! It's bad enough I have to spend a two weeks with you idiots! I don't want to listen to you fighting all the time either!" The two teens muttered apologies to the cheerleading coach, "Berry!" she barked, "come, with me, you're sleeping in with us girl teachers tonight!"

"What? Coach!"

"No buts Berry! You two broke the no fighting rule, if you two carry on like this tonight, you'll both be dead by tomorrow morning!" Sue grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled her out with her. Rachel stayed silent; she didn't need another fight with the feisty old woman.

**Finn and Trent's Room...**

Finn and Trent both sat awkwardly on their beds, not sure what to say to each other.

"Should we talk…or just ignore each other?"

Trent raised an eyebrow, "I'm not quite sure, if I'm honest. I mean, we're supposed to hate each other."

"But...I don't know you?"

"I know,"

"Should we just, I don't know, go to sleep?"

"It's nine o'clock,"

"But Dude, if we stay up, this will get awkwarder,"

Trent sighed, "First, Awkwarder? Yeah. That's not a word. Second, I suppose that you may be right. Let's go to sleep,"

**David and Brittany's Room...**

"David..."

"Yes, Brittany?"

"Are you a Dolphin?"

"Excuse me?" David asked, bewildered. It was an odd question, one that Brittany was known to have asked many a time. However, this question was new to David, and the African-American was thoroughly confused.

"Are you a Dolphin?"

David said, "Yes, Brittany, I know what you said but what do you mean?"

"I'm asking you if you are a dolphin?"

"Well, yes I know-"

Brittany pouted, "So you are?"

"What? No!"

"I don't understand?" Brittany frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"YOU don't understand? I don't understand, Brittany!"

The pair stayed silent for a few seconds before Brittany broke the silence.

"Are you a dolphin?"

David sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Wes and Santana's Room...**

Santana huffed loudly as she stormed into her room and fell to her bed. She muffled something incoherantly into heer pillow and Wes snorted, "Sorry Honey, I don't speak pillow!" He jeered.

Santana looked up with a sneer, "Fuck you, Asian nerd,"

"Best comeback you got, Latina whore?"

"Yours are just as bad, Asian McRich pants," Santana scoffed.

Wes shrugged, "Whatever man,"

"I'm NOT a _man_," cried Santana angrily.

Wes just laughd at her cruelly, and the pair dove into an incredibly awkward silence.

From outside the bedroom door, the sound of yelling drifted in and the two stared at each other in disbelief.

"They're at it all ready?" asked Santana.

Wes chuckled, "Trust Nickchel, huh?"

Santana scoffed again, "Nickchel?"

"It's their couple name..."

"Their not even a couple _culo estupido_. You have to be a couple to have a couple name!"

"HEY!" cried Wes, "Don't insult me in spanish, I can't understand you,"

Santana laughed, "Ese es el punto, cerdo patetico!"

**Mike and Thad's Room...**

"You know, man, I don't even know why we're here!" Thad complained to Mike as they sat on the couch watching _How I Met Your Mother_.

"Me either," Mike said, "I don't even care about this feud we have going."

Thad chuckled, "I don't even know what started it!"

The two boys chuckled and fell into a comfortable silence,the sound of Neil Patrick Harris filling the room. The two had fun, they watched TV together, conversing about characters on the show and the storylines and plots.

Suddenly Mike thought of something, "If Nick and Rachel and Santana and Wes keep fighting, we'll never stop this feud."

Thad nodded, "You're right, we need to keep the peace," He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair, "But how?"

**Kurt and Blaine's Room...**

"So, this is crazy huh?" Blaine said with an awkward smile.

Kurt scowled, his eyes narrowing and locking with Blaine's confused ones, "Don't talk to me!"

Blaine frowned, "Why are you mad at me? We've never spoken before?"

"You don't remember do you?" Kurt said coldly, "Well, I'm not telling you, so goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's Shoulder, "Wait, Kurt I-"

"DON'T!" Kurt cried. "Don't talk to me." He shrugged Blaine's hand off of his shoulder fiercely and stormed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

_Yes, _Kurt thought sarcasticly as he stared at himself in the mirror, _This is going to be a GREAT holiday. _


	3. Day 2

**A/N: So, wow, this story is going great. I'm actually really surprised I've managed to update three times in two days! Here's my third chapter, focusing on Day 2, and this is the longest chapter yet!**

**Day 2**

**Breakfast**

The next morning, Puck woke up at the crack of dawn so as to avoid his new room mate, Jeff Sterling. The night before was...difficult...for Puck. His sexual attraction to Jeff seemed to be getting worse and Puck spent the night extremely aware of the fact that Jeff was sleeping in a bed merely two feet away from his own. To top it off, when Puck finally fell asleep at two am, his dreams were haunted by the one memory he had tried so hard to forget...

_"Puck, you are a very lovely person, and I'm flattered but," Kurt passed the bouquet of roses back to Puck, "I have to decline. I-I have feelings for, someone else..."_

_"It's Finn, isn't it?" Puck cried angrily, falling to the floor, "It's Finn you have feelings for!"_

_"Well, yes Puck but-"_

_"It's never going to happen you know. You and Finn. He's straight, and your step-brother."_

_"I know," Kurt sighed, and crouched beside the mohawked teen, "Puck, I know you're upset but I can't date someone I'm not attracted to." He reached his hand out and wiped a tear away from the other boys face, "Puck, trust me on this. I'm not the guy for you. One day you're going to find a boy that really loves you for you and you'll be extremely happy, I'm not that boy, Puck, but you'll find him. You can talk to about anything. I know how hard it is to be" He lowered his voice as two people walked past the two boys sat on Kurt's porch. "Gay, but I'm here okay? Anytime."_

_Puck never did talk to Kurt about mushy things like feelings. He was too macho and in denial for that. Sometimes Puck would talk to Kurt about celebrity crushes, or even real ones but never did he talk to Kurt about serious things, like coming out or his fears about his mother finding out and Kurt never pushed him to talk, he just listened and he never mentioned Puck's previous feelings for him. _

"Noah? Noah!" A female voice shook Puck from his thoughts. He looked up quickly to see Rachel Berry staring back at him, concerned. "Noah, are you okay?"

"M'fine," Puck mumbled, taking a bite of his previously untouched toast, "What're you doing up?"

"I wake up at this time everyday Noah, you know that," Rachel beamed, taking the seat opposite him. "May I ask why you are up so early Noah? You hardly seem an earlybird type to me..."

"I just couldn't sleep," Puck lied cooly, "This is my first time away from home in a while so..."

"You miss your family?" Rachel supplied, "I would too, if I were you. Your mother is a lovely woman, and your little sister is simply adorable."

"You've met my family?"

Rachel shook her head fondly, "honestly Noah, you are silly. Your family and I go to the same temple! I've known your family for years."

"Oh yeah," said Puck, feeling a bit stupid. "How was your night then?"

"Terrible!" exclaimed Rachel, "Nick and I got into a fight and I had to spend the night with Coach Sue, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste! Not to mention that all I could think of all night was the fact that Santana and I are currently engaged in a small argument ourselves-"

"You and Santana?" Puck interrupted, frowning, "What happened?"

"She called me a hobbit," Rachel whispered.

"Oh Rach," Puck sighed, "after she?"

"After she promised not to do it ever again, yeah,"

Puck pouted, "Oh sweetie come here," and with that, Puck pulled a very confused Rachel into a hug.

"Noah?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"You're acting weird, you're being nice and, and, you haven't called me 'Berry' all morning." Rachel said as she pulled away from the boy.

"Well," Puck replied, smirking at the girl, "Us Jews have to stick together, right?"

"I suppose," Rachel said with a smile. It was nice to have another friend.

*GLEE!*

"Oh my God! I'm so tired!" Millie groaned as she and Sebastian stumbled into the lobby.

Sebastian chuckled, "Well, we did stay up until four,"

"That late?" Millie asked as she tripped for the fourth time since she left the room and Sebastian, expecting it held out his arm and caught her. Millie stared up at him through her brown hair, blushing, "Thanks,"

"No problem and yes, Millie, we stayed up until four!"

"What were we doing for so long?" Millie pondered, "We only talked all night I'm pretty sure..."

_"Alright, alright, I'm _bored!_" Millie cried at 2am. She was lying on her bed, half-hanging upside off the end of it, Sebastian sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her. _

_"Well, what do you want to do then, _mes amis_?"_

_Millie thought for a second then, "Oh!" She jumped up from her position landing on the floor beside her bewildered companion. "Let's play 'Two Truths, One Lie'!" _

_"_What_?" asked Sebastian._

_"Two Truths One Lie! I tell you three statements, two are truthful, one's a lie and you have to guess the lie!" giggled Millie._

_Sebastian miled and nodded, "You first then,"_

_"OKAY!" Millie said excitedly, "Okay, um, I've never broken any bones, erm, I can sing some nursery rhymes backwards and I don't like cheese."_

_Sebastian thought for a moment, "Well, it's got to be the nursery rhymes one, it just doesn't sound right..."_

_"Actually, that one is right, I can sing Mary Had a Little Lamb, Incy Wincy Spider and How Much Is That Doggy In Window backwards. The lie is that I've never broken any bones, I've broken my right leg twice, my left wrist, my right little finger, my left index finger, my left elbow and my left leg." Millie exlained._

_"Oh, wow, I've only ever broken my nose..." _

_"Like Wes?" Millie giggled and Sebastian smiled. Millie had never seen him smile until that night and Millie loved it, it was the sweetest, most adorable thing Millie had ever seen._

_"Yes, like Wes!"_

_"Well, it's your turn,"_

_"Oh, um, I'm alergic to bananas, I've had three pet tarantulas and I'm bisexual."_

_"Well, although the middle one sounds really...not you, I remeber Kurt telling me that a warbler named Sebastian, probably you, was 'Capital A Gay' so I'm going to assume that the bisexual one is the lie."_

_"No," Sebastian smirked, "Ladyface has no idea what he's talking about, I'm bisexual, always have been."_

_"First, don't call him that, I thought you weren't going to be mean anymore,"_

_"Only to you," Sebastian murmured quietly._

_Millie nodded, "Okay, so the Tarantulas are the lie then?" Sebastian hummed in agreement and then gestured for Millie to take her turn._

_"Okay, I can speak spanish _and _italian, I think we should be friends and I'm a boy."_

_Sebastian smiled again, "I'm a boy is the lie and I want to be friends with you too, Millie."_

_Millie squealed and pulled the tall boy into a tight embrace_

_Sebastian smirked, "You know, you're really small, practically the same size as the Barbra Streisand wannabe!"_

_"Don't call her that!" cried Millie, _

_"Sorry," Sebastian smiled apolegetically, "But you're so small!" He mocked, "I might start called you Titch."_

_"If you do, I'll call you lobster."_

_"Lobster?"_

_"Y'know, the lobster out of the Little Mermaid, it's called Sebastian!" Millie explained._

_Sebastian chuckled, "Well, Mills. As long as you call me it affectionately, I won't care!"_

Sebastian nodded, "I have no idea, but I suppose it was a great time."

*GLEE!*

"This is harder than I thought, Britt Britt," Santana said sadly to her best friend.

"I know, Sanny, I know, but you have to give Rachie her space! She'll come back when she's ready!"

"B's right S!" said Quinn, "Rachel is...well, Rachel and she always bounces back, but she still needs space before she can do that!"

Santana sighed, "I know you two are right but, damn I never thought I'd say this, I miss her so much! I've kind of become attached!"

"San, it's Rachel, she'll come back soon. Think of her as a puppy, no matter how upset she gets with anyone who hurts her, she'll come back," said Sam from his seat beside Quinn.

"That is the wierdest thing you've ever said trouty." said Santana, "But I totally understand what you mean. To get Rachel back as a friend, I need to let her mourn and come back in her own time."

Sam smiled, "Your welcome, San."

"San, can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Is David a dolphin?"

*GLEE!*

"Guys, I don't know what the _hell _is going on with this guy! He is acting so...strange!" said Jeff exasperatedly.

Jeff, Trent and Nick were sitting in the breakfast room lounge, talking about one Noah Puckerman.

"Does he know you're gay?" asked Trent.

Jeff thought for a second, "I don't think so?"

"Well then he's not homophobic..."

"He's probably just a jerk, he _is _a New Directioner" Nick mused.

Trent rolled his eyes, "Y'know just because he's in New Directions, it doesn't automatically make him a jerk Nicholas!"

"A: don't call me that and B: We've had a rivalry ever since New Directions was formed, embrace that and HATE THEM!"

"But I don't want to, _Nicholas_!" Trent replied, "I don't like hating people."

Jeff scoffed, "Don't let Wes hear you talking like that, Trent, He'll skewer you!"

*GLEE!*

"What the _hell _do I do, guys?" exclaimed David, "She keeps asking me if I'm a dolphin! How do you answer that? Please. Tell me." He looked up at Wes and Blaine, who were busy devouring the hotel's breakfast muffins across the room from Brittany and her friends.

"Dude," said Wes, "Calm down, take a muffin,"

David stood up, "I DON'T WANT A MUFFIN!"

"Look, David, Wes is right, calm down." Blaine placed a hand on David's shoulder and pushed him back into his seat, "the truth of the matter is, you only need to put up with it for two weeks, then you never have to speak to the girl again!"

David shook his head, "You don't understand, she is driving me insane. Five hours," He said, "she spent five hours asking me the same question over and over and over and over and over and over and-"

"We get it, D," Blaine interrupted, "Just hang in there, mate. Now, I need you guys' help..."

"What's up?" Wes asked.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "He seems to really hate me, and I don't know why?"

Wes snorted, "who cares? He's a New Direction kid! He's the enemy anyway, it doesn't matter if he hates you!"

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe you're right Wes, maybe you're right."

*GLEE!*

Once everyone was done with their breakfast, Will stood up and announced that the bonding activities of the day would take place in the hotel's garden and the teens were to make their way outside at twelve o'clock sharp.

**Bonding Time**

"Alright guys!" Mr Shue yelled once the kids were assembled outside. "Today's bonding activity is...'The Bonding Games!' There are three different activities, a three legged race, a wheelbarrow race and an egg toss. These activities will require you and your pair to work together as a team or else you will fail."

"If you win," Emma continued, "Your team will win free room service for the rest of the day." Murmurs filled the air, a prize? Both schools were highly competitive, and room service was something that sounded extremely appealing to every member of the teens.

The teams got ready and into their positions for the first activity, the three legged race. Sue sounded the starting sound and the teams sprang into action. Mike and Thad shot into the lead, Quinn and Sam not far behind, Nick and Rachel surprisingly starting well in third place.

Suddenly, Nick's foot span inwards and tripped Rachel over, pulling Nick down on top of her and Millie and Sebastian skipped past, happily making their way into second place past Quinn and Sam.

At the rear, Kurt was refusing to try and it was infuriating Blaine and Wes had also already managed to strike a fight with Wes as they ran, calling him useless and stupid, blaming him for them being rubbish at running.

Mike and Thad crossed the finish line first, followed by Millie and Sebastian, then Finn and Trent, who had just managed to rush past Quinn and Sam, who came in fourth, at the last minute. In fifth place was Brittany and David, who would have done better, had David been in slightly better shape and had not eaten so much for breakfast. Puck and Jeff came in next, the latter being clumsy and too tall for Puck, who was getting hot and bothered because of the his close proximity to his crush. Wes and Santana crossed the line seventh, insulting each other as they did so and Kurt and Blaine came next, Kurt simply ambling across the line, still not trying. Nick and Rachel didn't even make it across the finish line, they were still sprawled across the floor, tangled around each other, yelling insults.

The wheelbarrow race had very similar results, Kurt simply let Blaine literally drag him across the race track to the finish line, Santana and Wes fell over and had an argument three times, Rachel and Nick, once again didn't make it past the finish line and once again, Mike and Thad won the race, with Quinn and Sam coming second and Finn and Trent third.

The egg toss, or water balloon toss as it should be called since Rachel was against throwing the eggs, went slightly better, until Nick purposely threw the balloon into Rachel's face and the toss had to be stopped.

Conclusively at around 5 o'clock, Will declared Mike and Thad the winners, reprimanded Nick, and dismissed the teens to their rooms except Rachel and Nick.

"Listen, guys, I've had enough of this!" Will said angrily, "this is unacceptable behaviour on both of your fights. Rachel, getting into fights and arguments? That isn't the girl I know, at all!" Rachel bowed her head in shame and Nick snickered. Will turned on him sharply. "And you! Nick, hurting a young lady? Warblers are supposed to be chivalrous gentelmen not savages! I will not stand for this behaviour anymore you two! Got it?" The two teens nodded, "Good, now go!"

**In Puck and Jeff's Room...**

"Noah?" asked Jeff as he spotted the mohawked teen lying across his bed sullenly, "are you okay?"

"M'fine," Puck murmured for the third time since he had been in the hotel.

Jeff nodded slowly, "Yeah, you said that yesterday but...I don't believe you. You have a problem with me, Noah, and I want to know what it is!"

Puck looked up quickly, "I don't have a problem with you blondie!" He growled.

"Oh, really?" said Jeff sarcastically, "Sure seems like it!"

"You think you know me?" Puck chuckled, "You don't know shit!"

"Then explain it to me!" Jeff cried, "I want to know, no, I _need_ to know what it is that is bothering you because something obviously is!"

"I-I-I," Puck stuttered, "I don't want to okay. I don't owe you anything!"

"I know you don't, but I want you to be okay," Jeff said quietly, as if he didn't want to hurt Puck, "Noah, I hate seeing anybody upset."

"I'm not upset!" Puck said quickly, "I'm not upset at all!"

Jeff sighed, "Yes, you are Noah! And when you're ready to talk about it, let me know."

"We're not friends," Noah said scathingly under his breath, "I don't need to tell you anything,"

**In Millie and Sebastian's Room...**

"Y'know Titch, you're alright!" Sebastian cried, cuddling into Millie, causing her to erupt into giggles.

"You," she declared, "are impossible!"

Sebastian smirked up at the blushing girl, "But you love it!" He winked and Millie blushed even more. Sebastian laughed, "You look like a tomato!"

Millie giggled, "Shut up Lobster!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the girl and slowly moved a hand towards her.

"You wanna tell me to shut up again, Titch?"

Millie gulped and nodded, "Shut up!" Sebastian smirked and attacked the girl in a violent, unmerciful tickling attack. The girl erupt into shrill giggles that filled the entire room and as she tried to fight back the two teens rolled off of the couch and onto the floor, "Okay!" cried Millie, "I'm sorry! I'll never tell you to shut up again! I surrender!"

Sebastian smirked down at the girl and for the first time realized how close they were. And he was lying on top of her. He stared into her big brown eyes, mesmerized. His eyes wondered down to her pink painted lips and realized that if he just leant forward just the tiniest bit, their lips would touch.

Millie, breathing heavily, stared up at the boy in fasciation. To others, the boy was a dark knight, a mystery, but to her he was an open book, they had a connection and it was like she could read his every thought. Slowly, she closed the distance between them and her lips met his in a sweet, tender kiss.

**In Rachel and Nick's room...**

Rachel and Nick sat on opposite sides of their room glaring at each other, daring the other to speak, and soon Rachel broke the furious, tense silence that lived between them, "You know what Nick? This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Nick yelled.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed maliciously, "Oh, Nick, when is it not your fault. I despise you. You are ruining my life, my reputation, my-"

"Your reputation?" Nick chuckled, "I'm sorry as what? The most hated and loserish person in school?"

Rachel looked at him with teary eyes, "I can't believe you would say that,"

Nick softened his gaze a little bit, just a little bit. "What? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Rachel Barbra Berry doesn't cry!"

"Just get out Nick," Rachel sobbed, "I don't feel like fighting with you, so just, sleep on the bathroom floor, or something tonight..."


	4. Day 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!(: I wasn't really sure about it, but I hope you approve! I would also like to give a shoutout to this fanfictions official 'biggest fan' rachelsmythe99! Thank you so much for your reviews Rachel! You're Awesome and your support means everything to me! :D Thank you also to everyone else who has reviewed, followed and favourited so far, it's that support that keeps me going so thank you so much. **

**Day 3**

**Breakfast**

Tina and Mike were sat in the far corner of the Hotel's breakfast room. "Tina, I don't know what to tell you, I really don't, but they were you're best friends, can't you just try and at least be civil with them,"

Tina sighed, biting into one of her sausages, "It's hard to do that, Mike, when all they do is throw insults at you!" Mike stroked her back and rubbed his thumb against the hand he was holding.

"Sweetie, if you ignore the insults, then maybe they won't be so hard on you,"

Tina frowned, "What do you mean, Mike?"

Mike ate some of his muffin then explained, "Well, you've got to give respect to earn it, so, maybe if you ignore their insults and respect them first, then they will respect you back?"

Tina glared at Mike, "And let them _win_? No, Mike, I can't do that!" She shook her head, if I let them win, then I will be the pushover that they can walk all over. I can't be the push over Mike. I can't."

*GLEE!*

When Rachel woke up that morning, later than usual, she felt terrible. She didn't know why but what Nick said had really hurt her. _"Your reputation? I'm sorry as what? The most hated and loserish person in school?" _The words rang through her head all night. She didn't sleep and cried the whole night through.

As soon as Rachel go downstairs, she made a beeline for the only person she knew wouldn't hurt her, "Noah?" she said softly looking at the mohawked boy sat in front of her, who was staring at nothing, a glazed look in his eye. The moment Rachel spoke, however, his eyes snapped to hers, full of concern, kindness and most of all sadness.

"Rachel? What's wrong?"

"Noah, am I a loser?"

Puck shook his head, "Not to me you're not and that's all that matters. Why? Is Nick fucking with you? You want me to pound on him?"

Rachel smiled fondly and shook her head, "No, Noah, I can handle myself, but in answer to your question...yes. He was as you so eloquenty put it, 'fucking with me.'"

"Oh, Rach," Puck said sadly, "What did he say to you?"

"He," Rachel started and then paused, "He called me a loser and said that everybody hates me!"

"Well, my Little Jewish American Princess, that is definitely not true!" Rachel smiled sadly at the nickname, then shook her head.

"Of course it's true Noah! Nobody likes me!" The girl started to cry and Noah reached over to embrace her gently, murmuring comforting words into her ear.

*GLEE!*

"This," said Santana as she watched Puck pull Rachel into a hug, "is killing me Britts, it's all my fault that she's upset!"

"That's not true, San." said Brittany with a shake of her head, "She rooms with Nick, remember? He's probably upset her, not you!"

San smiled at her best friend's failed attempted at cheering her up, "Then, I should be comforting her! It's bad enough that I'm stuck with Wesley all night!"

Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and smiled sadly, "What's wrong with Wes?"

"He's a nightmare! Oh my God, Britts, I want to kill him!"

Brittany smiled, her change of conversation was distracting Santana, "Why?"

"First, He's disgusting! He leaves his laundry and rubbish scattered all over the floor. I dont particularly want to see his boxers! Second, He's so damn argumentative. All we seem to do is fight, fight, fight, fight, fight! Third, He is so fucking mysterious! He does all of these things, real secretively and I wanna fucking know what he's doing Britts! I'm on guard all the time incase he, like, jumps me or some other shit like that!"

"Wow," said Brittany, "that's a lot of problems, Sanny!"

Santana scoffed, "Tell me about it!"

*GLEE!*

"What's up with you?" said Mercedes as she sat down next to a grinning Millie, "You look like you could poop rainbows, any second now!"

"Well," said Millie, "It's nothing, I'm just, erm, happy? That's all."

After their kiss last night, Millie and Sebastian had decided that it would be best to keep their relationship secret from the rest of the New Directions and Warblers, since they only met two days prior and the two teams would be extremely disapproving of the couple.

"I can see that, chick! But what's actually up?"

"Um, I'm just happy to get out of my hotel room...Sebastian, he, he is driving me insane! Yeah that's it!"

"You sure girl?"

"Um, Yes?"

Mercedes laughed, "Doesn't sound like it!"

"Well," said Millie in an attempt to change subject, nochalantly taking a bite out of her apple, "How are things in your room?"

"Horrifying." answered Mercedes, "I can't get a decent nights sleep at all with all the fighting and arguing I'm doing with the other two!"

"How do you think I feel," asked Quinn with a wink as she slid into the chair across from Mercedes, "I have to sleep next door!"

Mercedes laughed, "Girl, you might want to invest in some earplugs!"

Quinn giggled as she started loading her plate with bacon, "I might have to with the racket you're making!"

"How's it going with Sam, Q?" Millie asked.

Quinn blushed slightly, "Good, actually, we get along quite well!"

Millie smiled knowingly at the girl, "Well, don't have too much fun!" She said with a wink, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"So, basically do anything you want," said Mercedes teasingly.

"Shut up 'Cedes!" laughed Millie as the another girl smirked and ate a mouthful of cereal.

*GLEE!*

"Alright team...REPORT!" Sue yelled at the other three teachers.

"Okay, firstly, Sue, we're right here. You don't need to yell," Will said sarcastically, "Second, Rachel and Nick fought again yesterday, Nick came and slept in my room after he told me that Rachel told him to sleep in the bathroom or get out."

Beiste sighed, "The two of them are perfect for each other really, it's too bad they're too, well, them." Will shook his head in agreement, then Beiste went on, "Santana and Wesley are very much the same, both of them were arguing last night as were Artie, Tina and Mercedes."

"Well," said Sue, "Those three groups were expected to fight the most. How about the others? I know Mike and Thad are getting on exceptionally."

"Why are we talking like this?" asked Will, "We sound like detectives!"

Sue sighed, "Shut up, William. We are talking like this for dramatic effect and because we need to figure out who to focus on...'bonding' wise."

Emma giggled, "Well Sam and Quinn seem to be getting along fine and I've noticed Millie ad Sebastian are acting very...cosy,"

"Yess!" Will nodded, "I noticed that too, I thought it was just me! Well, whatever _that _is about, the kids haven't noticed anything..."

Sue chuckled, "Will, stop nodding you look like...a nodding dog! Well, report back to me tomorrow!" She yelled and Will rolled his eyes at her before standing up.

"Kids!" twenty one pairs of eyes turned to him, "Bonding time starts in the Ballroom in three minutes!"

**Bonding Time**

The Ballroom was immaculate. The ceiling was covered in an intracate glittery design, there was a large stage in the corner for performers and a massive dancefloor. A few tables sat on one end of the room, which were now occupied by our favourite teens, Will, Emma, Beiste and Sue, who was addressing the students.

"Okay, so today we are going to work on something a little different." Said Sue, "Each pair is going to be given a type of dance, there are three types of dance so there will be three pairs to two dance types and fours pairs to another. Today, you will practice your dances and tomorrow you will perform them."

"Mercedes and Tina," Will continued, "You will dance together as a pair and Artie you will help us judge."

"The first dance type is the Salsa and will be performed by, Mike and Thad, Quinn and Sam and Kurt and Blaine." Said Coach Beiste, "If they would like to follow me, I will give them a rough run down on how a foxtrot works." The mentioned groups all stood and made their way over to the beefy woman.

"I will do the same for the next dance type," stated Emma, "which is a Foxtrot. Finn and Trent, Puck and Jeff and Mercedes and Tina, if you would follow me?"

The three pairs followed Emma, leaving Millie and Sebastian, Nick and Rachel, Santana and Wes and Brittany and David sitting at the tables. Will smiled, "Alright, and you guys will be doing...A Waltz!"

The teens practised long and hard, with few problems and arguments (Guess who was at the root of them?). Even, Rachel and Nick seemed to be working hard, although Rachel refused to look Nick in the eyes and the two had broken out into three very heated arguments over trivial things.

Finn and Trent were running into problems. The two both being the worst dancers in their respective groups, they were having trouble putting the steps into order and using some kind of rhythm to their moves.

Mike and Thad, of course, were outstanding. The two excelled in dance and their experience and their natural charisma made it easy for the two boys to perform their dance and the two were now helping others dance.

Another couple that were unexpectedly exceeded expectations was Puck and Jeff. The two boys seemed to both be amazing at the foxtrot and others watched, astounded as they flew effortlessly around the Ballroom.

Once again, Kurt didn't seem to be trying at all, and it infuriated Blaine. Kurt just didn't seem to care and he certainly didn't seem to like Blaine. Whatever Blaine did to Kurt, for Blaine himself still had no idea what he had done to the smaller boy.

Millie and Sebastian were working well, but were focusing very hard on not getting caught into each other's eyes, knowing full well that they would give away their current relationship by doing just that very thing.

Quinn and Sam were another couple that blew away the teachers, _they foxtrotted with ease across the room with little effort put in _on either of the teen's parts.

Santana and Wes were finding it hard to trust each other enough to do any tricks or special moves, so the two, in silence of course, kept their waltz simple and plain.

All in all, the bonding time was much more successful than the day before, and the teachers dismissed the kids, feeling like they had accomplished something that day.

**In Santana and Wes' Room...**

"WES!" Yelled Santana as her room mate, Wes, whistled an incoherent tune loudly from the bed next to hers, "I am _trying _to sleep!"

"It's _nine _Satan!" Wes chuckled, with a roll of his eyes, "I know you don't go to sleep 'til eleven!"

Santana rolled over to face the Asian, "And just how could you possibly know that?"

Wes laughed, "I just do!"

"Well, it's creepy, stop knowing things about me?"

"Um, what?"

"You heard me, Wesley."

"You," Wes laughed, "Are insane,"

"Don't be calling me insane! Now stop talking, afores I ends you!"

Wes tutted, "That is grammatically incorrect."

"Fuck you, Gavelhead."

Wes smiled, "Oh, come on Satan, you love me."

"No. I hate you."

"Or are you just scared of your feelings?"

Sanatan growled, "Wesley. Shut up. Now. I don't like you. Never have and I probably never will. So, can you just fuck off and go to sleep? I needs my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," said Wes, sounding kind of hurt, "whatever..."

**In Kurt and Blaine's Room...**

The room was a deadly silent. The two teens sat on the one couch that sat in the corner of the hotel room together, no words passing between them. One teen didn't seem to notice the silence, instead Kurt chose to flick through the latest _vogue _magazine. The other boy, however, was scared. Blaine felt as though, no matter what he said, he would anger the boy if he made any kind of noise.

"So..." Blaine spoke hesitantly causing Kurt to freeze in the middle of turning a page. "That Rachel girl, she's, uh, nice?"

Kurt scoffed, "No. She's not, she's crazy."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "But, but, you're friends? Right?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't understand...?"

"We're...friends, but we're not. We tolerate each other. Sometimes we can be the only ones who understand each other, sometimes we clash so much we can't stand in the same room-and why am I telling _you _this?"

"What did I do?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what did I do? What have I done to you that is _so terrible _that you can't even speak to me civily?" Blaine turned to Kurt and winced slightly at the glare the other boy was giving him. "Please, Kurt, _enlighten me_."

"You really don't remember?"

"No,"

"At all?"

"No?"

"Nothing?"

"No!"

"Not even the sli-"

"No! NOW STOP STALLING AND TELL ME WHAT IS UP WITH YOU!"

"No." Said Kurt calmly, lying his vogue down on the coffee table beside him.

"What?"

"No. I'm not telling you anything, okay? You don't deserve to know. If you don't even remember me, then there is absolutely _no _point in me telling you now is there? You are not _worthy_ of knowing _anything _about my past, Blaine Anderson, even if it does involve you."

"I don't-"

"NO!" Kurt yelled, "no. Now is not your time to talk. It isn't even my turn to talk! I don't want anything to do with you Anderson so just leave me _alone_."

Kurt stormed out of the room, and he didn't return again for the rest of that night.

**In David and Brittany's Room**

"David?"

David sighed, "Yes, Brittany?"

"Are you a dolphin?"

"Brittany?"

Brittany smiled, "Yes David?"

"What is a dolphin?"

"It's a gay shark, silly!" Brittany giggled.

"Yes, I know what a _dolphin _is, Brittany," David said exasperatedly, "But what do you mean when you're asking me if _I'm_ a dolphin?"

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Brittany said, "I'm asking you if you are a gay shark!

"Heaven help me..." murmured David.


	5. Day 4

**A/N: Sorry this is late! But I heard some very disconcerning news recently and I've been having trouble concentrating, so sorry about that. Dv: Updates are going to start becoming less frequent since I go back to school tomorrow, so I am very sorry if I don't update for a while.**

**Day 4**

**Breakfast**

_Santana was sat on a long red couch in a fancy New York penthouse livingroom watching Friends reruns on a huge flat screen TV. She didn't know how she got there, considering she was just in a hotel room in Ohio, but she just shrugged and started eating a tub of ice-cream that was sitting on a glass coffee table in front of her. _

_At that moment, the friends screen switched to an advert featuring a familiar face. "On the Runway, starring Rachel Duval and Farrah Jacobs," spoke a voice from on the television. "In Cinemas Tuesday."_

_"Duval?" Santana asked herself, "That sounds familiar. Huh, I always thought Rachel would end up taking back Finnocence, and being on Broadway, strange."_

_The next advert featured another familiar face, the face of Santana's little sister, "Tune in Thursday at nine for the season two premiere of Glee, starring Millie Smythe!"_

_"Millie Smythe?" Santana gaped at the TV, "but that would mean she would end up with Sebastian? Millie would _**never** _go for the meerkat!"_

_"Santana! Sweetie, I'm home! I picked up the kids!" Screamed a familiar voice. Santana looked up in time to see Wes walk around the corner with a five-year-old girl in his arms, and a seven-year-old boy following behind him. The girl looked like she could be Wes' double with long flowing curly hair that matched Santana's sisters. Whilst the boy took on Santana's looks. "San?" Wes asked when he saw Santana gaping at him, "Babe, are you okay?"_

_"Uh, yeah? I'm cool!" _

_"Well, get ready, we're going to the Evanses for dinner remember?" Wes said as he set down the girl and turned to give Santana a peck on the lips, "Lesley, James, go get your things ready to go to Auntie Quinn's house!" The two kids giggled and ran away, presumably to their rooms. _

_Santana looked up at the boy, "Evanses? Auntie Quinn's?"_

_"Yeah?" Said Wes with a frown, "You're best friend from high school? Quinn Evans? Blonde head cheerleader?" _

_"Oh, right!" Said Santana quickly, "I thought you meant Quinn!"_

_"Right..." Wes said slowly, "anyway, it's Quinn's birthday, so the whole of our old glee clubs are going over there for her birthday party? Surely I told you this? Heck, surely __**Quinn **__told you this?"_

_"Must have slipped my mind," Santana shrugged quickly. _

_"Momma! Momma!" cried Lesley, running into Santana's arms, "Come on! We gotta go to Aunt Quinnie's!"_

_"Do we baby?" Santana said playfully, cuddling into the little girl._

_"YES! YES! YES!" giggled Lesley._

_Santana sighed dramatically, "Well, if we __**have **__to..."_

_The scene blurred a little, and Santana suddenly found herself cuddling into Wes outside of another apartment, her two children in front of her. _

_The door was pulled open to reveal a heavily pregnant Quinn, "San!" She squealed, embracing Santana tightly, before letting go and hugging Wes aswell, "Wes! It's so good to see you two!" She turned to the kids, "and you two are getting cuter everytime I see you!" Lesley giggled and James hugged Quinn before the two followed Wes into the house, "Come on, San. You're already the last one to arrive!"_

_Santana nodded and followed Quinn into the livingroom and what she saw amazed her to her very core. There, on a Black leather four seater couch sat Kurt and Blaine cuddling into one another chatting with Mercedes and a big black boy Santana recognised from the school football team, who were sat next to the couple on the couch. On an armchair next to the sofa, sat Puck, with Jeff sat in his lap. _Holy Shit! _Santana thought for a second, _Puckerman's **Gay **who'd'vethought? _On the two seater couch, sat Mike, Tina, Rachel and Nick. Tina and Mike were cuddled together, like Kurt and Blaine, and Rachel was sat on Nick's lap laughing at something that David, who was sitting on a chair next to the couch, holding hands with Brittany, who was sat on floor next to her. Also on the floor sat Sebastian, with Millie sat between his legs. Millie and Brittany were playing with eleven little girls, including Santana's own children. Santana chuckled at the girls, it was just like them to be childish enough to play with small children. There was also another boy Santana didn't recognise and two girls she didn't recognise either. Wes smiled at the scene, "Hey Quinn, where's the guys?" _

_"What? Oh, you mean Sam, Finn, Thad, Matt, Trent and Artie?" Wes nodded, "They're outside with the boys,"_

_"Okay cool, c'mon James," and with that Santana's two boys left. _

_"Oh, yeah, Santana!" Quinn squealed again, "There's some people I want you to meet! This is Hunter, Thad's fiancee" _

_Hunter nodded, "Pleasure," _

_"Same here,"_

_Quinn smiled, "and this is Harmony, Finn's wife, and Sugar, Artie's wife."_

_"It is just such a pleasure to meet you, Finn has told me such wonderful things about you!" Harmony flashed Santana an 1000 watt smile that reminded Santana of Rachel, no wonder Finn iked her so much._

_Sugar stared at the girl for a second before saying, "Your ass is huge!" Santana stared at her, mouth agape, "Sorry, aspergers," said the girl as if it made everything okay. _

_"Don't worry about her," said Quinn, "Like she said, she has aspergers!"_

_Santana sat on the floor next to her sister, who beamed at her._

_"Well hey there wannabee J-Lo!"_

_Millie swatted Sebastian, "Lobster!" _**Lobster**? _thought Santana, "stop being a douche!" The children around them gasped, "Shit! Uh, I mean shoot! Don't repeat that!"_

_Santana laughed, "you're crazy, Mills!" Millie opened her mouth to reply but before she could speak, Santana's world went black._

Suddenly, Santana woke up in her bed in the hotel room in Lima, completely confused in everyway. She had a dream about her and..._Wes_? I didn't make sense. There was no way, _no way_ Santana was attracted to Wesley Montgomery of all people!

Santana rolled over and checked her phone for the time. Seeing that it was 6am, she groaned and rolled over before realizing that, at 6am, Rachel would be awake and that would mean Santana could have a chance to apolgize.

Carefully, Santana dressed into her cheerios uniform and snuck out of the room like a ninja, so as to avoid waking up Wes. As soon as she shut the door, she started running down the halls like a crazy person to get to the breakfast room before Rachel.

When Santana got to the breakfast room, she grabbed a plate and shoved three pancakes onto it before sitting at a table awaiting Rachel's arrival.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel walked in, freezing slightly when she noticed Santana sitting there. As Rachel grabbed her food, Santana waved her over and, hesitantly, Rachel approached and sat down.

"Okay, Rae, I need you to listen to me right now because I'm about to do something that I never do, and I'm only going to say it once." Santana sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? Rae, I, I love you to bits, apart from B and Q, you're the only person I've ever opened up to. I miss you! It's hard having a proper conversation with Britts and Q is too busy spraying over Sam to listen to me! I need you to keep me sane, because the truth is, Rachie, you make me a better person. Better yet, you make me _want _to be a better person. Look, I know I may be a bitch, but Rae, I love you and if I ever say anything that hurts you, you have to know that I don't mean it. Please, Rachel, please forgive me."

"Santan, whilst I understand that must have been difficult for you to do, it does not change what you did."

"Rachel please!" Santana cried.

"I suppose I could let you off. Just this once." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Yes!" Santana yelled happily pulling the smaller girl into a hug, "I love you Rae."

"I love you too Santana."

"Now, let's catch up! I had the weirdest dream..."

*GLEE!*

"Tina, can we talk about something other than my abs or your room mate issues, please?"

"What are you talking about, Mike?" Tina asked angrily, "Am I that boring that you want to shift conversation?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it babe, carry on talking..."

Tina smiled, "So, Mercedes told me that I'm racist because I'm dating you just because you're Asian! I mean what kind of insult is that, right?"

"Right..." Mike agreed.

*GLEE!*

Mercedes growled when Kurt asked her how her night went, "terrible!" she whined, "I had _another _fight with Tina, then Artie decided to get involved and then those to fought throught the rest of the night and, ugh, I couldn't sleep, at all."

Millie sighed, "Wouldn't it be easier if you just forgive them," she asked.

"Yeah, we're going to need our group to be stronger than the Warblers if we're going to beat them!"

"Exactly" said Millie, "If you don't forgive each other, we can't pound their asses!"

"To be honest, Millie, you don't really seem like you're against the Warblers. You _never _get in fights with _any _Warblers and you and Sebastian seem very...chummy..." Mercedes countered, shifting herself out of the spotlight.

"Yeah, and what were you doing last night? I heard...moaning?" Kurt chuckled.

"I wasn't doing anything," _except making out with the enemy _"I was watching Sex in the City..."

Kurt laughed, "Of course you were! Can you imagine if you were, I don't know, making out with _Sebastian_? That thought is almost comical!" Millie laughed nervously as her two friends howled with laughter.

**Bonding Time**

At twelve o'clock sharp, the group all gathered in the ballroom and Will promptly began the competition.

"Okay," He said, "we're going to start with the Fotrotters! So, guys if you would like to take your positions and let the battle commence!" Will laughed.

Finn and Trent, Puck and Jeff and Mercedes and Tina all walked into the middle of the floor and as soon as the music started the three partners burst into life.

Although they praticed hard and had seemingly started to get along with each other for the sake of the contest, Tina and Mercedes quickly fell out of step with eachother. Struggling to get back into the rhythm, Mercedes stamped on Tina's foot and Tina, outraged, slapped Mercedes and ran out of the room. Mike gave Mercedes an apologetic smile before running out after his girlfriend.

Finn and Trent tried amazingly hard to actually do good in the dance, but ballroom dancing was neither boys forte and so they ended up giving up and watching Puck and Jeff dance.

The two boys were amazingly good at the dance and they danced majestically around the room. One thing that Santana couldn't help but notice after the dream she had had the night before, was the way Puck's eyes sparkled as he looked at Jeff and the slight blush that rose to his cheeks. She noticed that Puck always kept his head turned away from Jeff but every now and then he would sneak a look at the blonde.

At the end of their dance, Sue declared Puck and Jeff the winners and gave them a muffin basket each.

As Puck and Jeff sat down, Santana turned to her friend, "Wow, Puckerman, I didn't know you could dance!" she watched his reaction closely and smirked when the boy blushed.

"I just had a good partner..." He murmured.

Up next was the waltzers, and Millie and Sebastian, David and Brittany, Rachel and Nick and Santana and Wes took to the floor.

Rachel and Nick were the first couple to break. Rachel 'accidentally' tripped Nick over and they had to stop dancing, Nick calling Rachel all kinds of profanities under his breath from where he sat on the floor.

Santana couldn't concentrate on the actual dance, all she could focus on was how she had never noticed the sparkle in Wes' eyes before, or the beautiful colour they were. After the fifth time Santana messed up her dance move, or forgot a twirl, Wes rolled his eyes, and dipped her in his arms, "Focus," He said softly before picking her up and carrying on with the dance.

David cracked halfway through the dance, "Brittany! Will you stop asking me if I am a dolphin!" The New Directions around the room all snickered, knowing exactly what Brittany wanted to know and David growled frustratedly, "Will someone _please _just tell me what the _hell _a dolphin is!"

"It's a gay shark!" The New Directions all giggled at him and David cried out in anguish before stormimg out of the room just as Tina and Mike walked back in.

"He's so hot..." whispered Brittany before shrugging and taking her seat once more.

Millie and Sebastian hadn't once stopped to look at anything going on around them, their eyes were locked only on each other. Not daring to look away for even a second. The weird thing was no one seemed to notice the two wrapped up in their own little world, captivated by each other, not wanting to let go, even for a second.

When the dance ended, Sue decided that Millie and Sebastian woud be the winners, due to the amount of times Santana messed up, and they both also recieved a muffin basket each.

Knowing that they were next, Mike and Thad, Quinn and Sam and Kurt and Blaine made their way to the dancefloor.

Since they hadn't rehearsed properly, Kurt and Blaine didn't know what they were doing at all, and failed miserably but the other two teams were outstanding.

Mike and Thad were the strongest dancers in the group, both pulling off complicated moves that very much impressed the teachers, whilst Quinn and Sam had a raw chemistry that was rather hard to ignore and it was almost, charming. They smiled at each other and had a strange glow about them anytime they would look the other in the eyes.

In the end Sue had to call it as a tie and the pairs had to share a muffin basket each.

At the end of the competition, Will stood in front of the students and announced, "Tonight, guys, you are going to have to learn everything you can about your partner, okay. Tomorrow we are going to do...A GLEE CLUB MR&MRS!" Will laughed, "So prepare yourselves, because the winner gets...A FREE DINNER AT BREADSTIX!" The kids erupted into cheers and Will smiled to himself, hoping that the free dinner would be enough to coax the kids into getting to know each other.

**In Mike and Thad's Room...**

"Dude, I don't know what to do!" said Mike as he bit into one of the muffins they had just won, "It's like, ugh, it's like she only likes me for my abs, I mean, I'm getting a bit self concious about it..."

"Don't worry about it man," said Thad, "That means she's _attracted _to you!"

"I know that, dude but," Mike sighed, "It's all we ever talk about! Mike's abs this and Mike's abs that! It's frustrating! If she isn't talking about that, it's her problems with Mercedes and Artie!"

"What happened to them by the way?"

"They just...drifted apart, but that's not the point!"

"I know, dude, but chill, let me think about this," Thad took a bite out of his muffin then stared idly out of the window. After about two minutes of silence, he snapped his fingers and turned back to Mike with a smile, "You just have to _talk _to her about it, chicks love that crap where you talk of feelings and such!"

Mike beamed at his newly found friend, "Dude! You're totally right! Thanks man!"

"Glad to be of service. Now, let's get ready for tomorrow! What's your favourite colour?"

**In Quinn and Sam's Room...**

"Quinn?"

Quinn hummed in response.

"Do you think we need to get to know each other? Y'know, for Mr&Mrs tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Quinn replied softly, "What do you know about me?"

Sam thought for a moment, "Well, you're favourite colour is eggshell blue. Your favourite animal is a horse. You love back massages and the smell of playdough. Your favourite song is _Never Can Say Goodbye _By the Jackson 5_._ You like Lilacs and you are allergic to bananas, although only Santana and I know that. You hate the fact that you got pregnant last year because you wanted to wait until marriage before losing your virginity and having kids. You act like a bitch, when really you're a big ol' sweetheart because you have had commitment issues ever since the babygate scandal. You are actually very good at COD although you won't admit it and you like the Harry Potter books, your favourite one being Goblet of Fire. You also secretly like Rachel, even though you won't admit it. What about you? What do you know about me?"

Quinn smiled, "You are a complete comic book nerd, it's something you embrace. Your favourite superhero is the flash, although you have a soft spot for Captain America. You're not that smart and you care a lot about your body. Your favourite colour is green and you like brocolli a lot. Your favourite song is _Billionaire _By Bruno Mars and Travie McCoy. You aren't allergic to anything and you like Lillies. You also want to name your first daughter Lily after your favourite flower and your favourite Harry Potter Character. You also like Harry Potter, as I previously stated. You like the last book and you cried when Dobby and Snape died. Although you don't admit, it you've read _Little Women _three times and it made you cry."

"Well," said Sam slowly, "I think we're prepared."


	6. Day 5

**I AM SO SORRY! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! SO, IN APOLOGY, HERE IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE STORY SO FAAAAAAAAR! WOOP WOOP!  
On the upside, I got a B in my Chemistry exam, yay! My teacher thought I'd get a D!  
Also, I have just noticed that this story does not have a cover! The shame! So, if you want to design one for it, please do, I'd love to see some of the designs you come up with!  
I also haven't done a disclaimer yet so, DISCLAIMER: I am not Ryan Murphy. I do not own glee or any of it's charaters. I do however own, Millie and this storyline.**

**Day 5**

**Breakfast**

"Hey, Millie?"

Millie turned around in her chair to face Kurt, "Yes Kurtsie?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Well, what are we doing right now Sweetie?" giggled Millie and Kurt hit her softly on the arm.

"Cheeky bitch!" He glared at the giggling girl and dragged her out of the breakfast room. "Look, I really need some advice about, uh, Blaine"

Millie squealed, "You're crushing on him aren't you!"

"What? NO!" Kurt cried, "See, he, uh, did _something _to me when we were younger and I'm still pretty pissed about it, but he's completely forgotten that he did it. He keeps asking me 'what's wrong' but I don't know, I don't think I can tell him."

"Kurt, he needs to know how you feel about what he did and if he's forgotten, maybe he's repressing it or something? I don't know, mbut all I know is holding this in is having a negative effect on you, I mean, you've said a swear word twice since I've been talking to you. You usually never swear!"

Kurt laughed, "Okay Chica!"

"Hey Millie!" called a voice from the doorway and the pair turned to face a smirking Sebastian, "Can I have a word?"

"Sure!" said Millie sweetly, "How about 'Bastard'?" Kurt snorted as Sebastian shot a glare at the girl, and Millie sighed, "Okay, I'm coming...I'll talk to you later Kurtsie!"

Kurt nodded and walked back into the breakfast room, but not before shooting a scathing glare in Sebastian's direction.

"What's up Lobster?" asked Millie as Sebastian strolled over to her.

"I just wanted to say hi to my girlfriend!" Millie's eyes widened and she shhed the boy, "calm your tits, Titch, everyone else is eating,"

"Oh, okay," Millie shrugged and pulled the taller boy down to her lips.

*GLEE!*

"Remember what I told you, dude!" whispered Thad as he and Mike parted ways as they entered the breakfast room.

Mike nodded at his friend and wondered over to where Tina was sitting with Sam and Quinn. "Tina?" Mike asked and the other asian looked up, confused, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure?" Tina replied as her boyfriend pulled her to another table.

Mike sighed, "Uh, listen. I've been thinking, and although it's great spending time with you and stuff. I feel like all we ever talk about is your problems, we never talk about me!"

"What?!" Tina growled, "What do you mean? Are you calling me self-centred?"

"What?" Mike cried, "No! That's not what I-"

"Not what you what?" Tina was yelling now, "Mike, I put a lot of effort into this relationship and I'm sorry if I have problems that I want to share with my supposedly 'loving' boyfriend because I want him to comfort me! Something that _boyfriends _are _supposed _to do!" Tina huffed and stormed out of the breakfast room without another word.

All chatter in the room stopped, and every head in the room turned to Mike, who stood awestruck in the middle of the room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Nobody could believe that the one solid couple in the McKinley High glee club could possibly be fighting. If they were having issues that the others didn't know about, then who knew what problems other glee clubbers were having.

*GLEE!*

"Alright, alright! Welcome to 'THE GLEE CLUB MR&MRS!" Boomed Will from the stage in the ballroom. On the stage stood ten tables equipped with twenty chairs, and Will was standing next to a large whiteboard with Sue stood at the other side. In the audience, Emma and Beiste, the only audience members, cheered happily. "Tonight the Glee club members will be competing for the ultimate prize, right Sue?" Will smiled at the woman, who scowled back.

"Why am I even here?" She questioned and Will sighed.

"Sue! Did you even read your script?"

"Why would I do that? I'm Sue Sylvester nobody can tell me what to do!"

"For Goddsake SUE!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Sue cried, "Yes, William, the winners of this contest win...A FREE DINNER AT BREADSTIX! After the two weeks are up of course!"

"That's right Sue," Will smiled, "This how the contest works. I will ask a question to the first person of each pair. Each pair gets a different question. The second person of each pair writes down the answer and the first person tells us what they think the answer is! The other person will show us the answer and the teams get 50 points for each right answer!" Will stopped and looked at Sue expectantly. After a moment of awkward silence in which Sue just stared at Will, he continued, "There will be two rounds, plus a knock-out 'Disney' round and a final round! Whoever gets the most points wins the-"

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" cried Sue.

Will sighed, "What, Sue?"

"That's my line!" Will groaned and Sue continued the line, "Whoever gets the most points wins the round. At the end of each round, the pairs with the least points, are evicted from the game! The last pair standing wins the dinner at Breadstix!"

Sue grinned at Will, who rolled his eyes, "Alright let's meet our contestants! The first pair is...Millie and Sebastian!" Millie and Sebastian entered the stage.

"Porcelin and Young Burt Reynolds!" Kurt and a confused Blaine entered

Will scowled, "Rachel and Nick!"

"Sandbags and Other Other Asian!"

"Finn and Trent!"

"Ken and Barbie!"

"Mike and Thad!"

"Asian, Aretha and Wheels!"

"Puck and Jeff!"

"Tweedle Dumb and Dark Chocolate!"

"Alright guys! You ready to play?"

Only Brittany, Rachel, Jeff, Millie and Artie replied with a half-hearted "Yeah!"

"Okay!" Will said awkwardly, "The first question is for Millie!"

Millie smiled at the two 'hosts' of the 'gameshow'.

Sue smirked and looked at her que card, "Your queston is...'What is Sebastian's favourite colour?'"

Millie smiled, "That's easy! It's Red!" Sebastian lazily held up a whiteboard that read _'RED' _in his scrawled handwriting, and Millie squealed.

"Okay, that's fifty points for Lopez Junior and the Meerkat!" said Sue as she wrote down their score.

"Kurt! What is Blaine's favourite movie?" Blaine scrawled out his answer.

"Errrrr..._The Hobbit_?" Santana, Wes, Rachel, Sebastian and Puck all snickered slightly at Kurt's reference to Blaine's height.

"No!" cried Blaine, as he held up a sign that read, _'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2'_

"Barbra, what is Nick's favourite food?"

"Pizza?" Rachel questioned and Nick sighed, holding up his answer of, _'Muffins'_

"Santana, what is Wes' favourite song?"

"Uh, _Hey, Soul Sister _By Train?"

Wes' eyes widened as he held up a board with the same words written on it.

"I guess that's 50 points for Sandbags and Other Other Asian..." said Sue in awe. "Frankenteen, what is Trent's biggest pet peeve?"

"People who leave clothes on the floor," Finn said with a goofy smile and a blush, and Trent nodded, holding up his board.

"Points for Frankenteen and Sassy McGee!"

"Sam, what is Quinn's favourite flower?"

Sam smirked and winked at Quinn, "Lilies."

Quinn smiled sweetly showing her board reading _'Lilies' _in her perfect script.

"Points for Ken and Barbie! Other Asian, what is Thad's favourite sport?"

"I don't care." Mike growled glaring at his partner, and Will raised an eyebrow at the usually calm and quiet boy.

"Okay...Tina and Mercedes, you both have to answer this...what does Artie want to be when he grows up?"

"A Director," Mercedes replied automatically, earning a glare from Tina but Artie smiled and showed Will a board with the same word written on it.

"Points for-"

"Sue you don't need to say it for every group that recieves points!"

"But-"

"Anyway! Puck! What is Jeff's favourite song?" ("That was my question!" cried Sue.)

"That McFly one...uh, Room on the Third Floor?"

Jeff shook his head, his board read _'Shine a Light'_

"Brittany, what is David's favourite animal?"

"Dolphins!"

David facepalmed, _'Leopard' _was the correct answer.

"Sebastian, what is Millie's Mother's name?"

Sebastian smirked, "Maribel."

Millie nodded.

"Young Burt Reynolds, who does Kurt hate the most?

"Ugh, me?"

Kurt nodded, holding up his board, much to the surprise of the other contestants.

"Nick, what is unusual about Rachel's family?"

"Ugh, I don't know?"

Rachel chucked her board reading, _'Two Gay Daddies' _at him.

"Other Other Asian, what type of animal is Santana's pet, 'Truffles'?"

"A Puppy?"

Santana shook her head, _'A Miniture Pig'_

Wes raised an eyebrow, "A Miniture Pig?"

Millie nodded, "It's adorable! The size of a teacup!"

"The Lopez family has amazing pets!" Santana cried.

"Trent, what is Finn's favourite sport?"

"Football?"

"Yup."

"Barbie, who is Sam's idol?"

Quinn smirked, "Justin Bieber."

"Correct!" cried Sam showing the evidence to Sue.

"Thad, what is Mike's favourite colour?"

"Lemon Yellow."

Mike shook his head in response.

"Aretha, Wheels, what is Tina's mother's name?"

"Mia," The two answered in unison.

"Jeff, what is Puck's sister's name?"

"Hannah?"

"Yeah, dude, that's right!"

"Dark Chocolate, what is Brittany's cat's name?"

"Dolphin?"

"No, silly! It's Lord Tubbington!"

David raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Oh dear, how could I ever have been mistaken!"

"Okay!" cried Sue. "At the end of that round Lopez Junior and Meerkat, Frankenteen and Sassy McGee, Ken and Barbie and Asian, Aretha and Wheels are in the lead with a hundred points. Porcelain and Young Burt Reynolds, Sandbags and Other Other Asian and Puck and Blonde Warbler are in second place with fifty points."

"Which means that Nick and Rachel, Mike and Thad and Brittany and David are evicted from the game with no points at all. If you all would like to leave the stage and join Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste in the audience, that would be great."

"As for the rest of you pathetic losers!" ("Sue!" cried Will.) "You are moving on to round two!"

Will smiled, "Okay, we're just going to go straight on to the next round! Millie, we'll start with you, what is Sebastian's favourite movie?"

"The shining!" She cried, and earned fifty points.

"Porcelin, what is Blaine's brother's name?"

"Ermm, Blam?"

"What kind of name is Blam?!" Cried Blaine, showing Will his board reading _'Cooper'_. Kurt just shrugged.

"Santana, what, according to Wes, is the best Ben and Jerry's Flavour?"

"Erm, Rocky Road?"

"No," laughed Wes, "It's Phish Food!"

"Phish Food Sucks!"

"Whatever, Satan!"

"GUYS!"

"Frankenteen, who is Trent favourite actor?"

"Taylor Lautner?"

"No, Finn!"

"Sam, what is Quinn's favourite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice,"

"That's right..."

"Asian and Wheels, who is Mercedes' idol?"

"Aretha Franklin!"

"Yeah,"

"Puck, what is Jeff's favourite animal?"

"A Tiger?"

"No," Jeff sighed, "It's a duck!"

"Meerkat, how many bones has Millie broken?"

Sebastian smirked, "six."

"Righty-roo!"

"Blaine, what is Kurt's favourite song?"

"Beyonce, Single Ladies...?"

"How did you know that?"

"You were singing it the other night, I just figured..."

"Other Other Asian, what is Santana's favourite flavour slushee?"

"Ummm, grape?"

"No!"

"Trent, what is Finn's Mom's name?"

"I don't know!"

"It's Carole, dude."

"Barbie, what are the names of Sam's brother and sister?"

"Stevie and Stacey! I love them two to bits!"

"They love you too, Quinn"

"Tina and Mercedes, what is Artie's middle name?"

"I don't know, do you Tina?"

"No clue..."

Artie sighed, "It's Richard guys."

"Blonde Warbler, what is Puck's favourite video game?"

"Uh, COD?"

"That's pitiful dude,"

"Okay," said Will, "At the end of that round, Sebastian and Millie and Quinn and Sam are in the lead with 200 points."

"Asian, Aretha and Wheels are second with 150 points."

"Finn and Trent and Kurt and Blaine are barely still in with 100 points."

"Which mean that, with 50 points, Sandbags and Other Other Asian and Puck and Jeff are evicted from the game!" The aforementioned pairs got up and joined the other evicted teens in the audience, leaving Millie, Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Trent, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Artie on the stage. The survivors. The ones that proved that they know a heck of a lot about their partners.

"So guys, this is the 'knockout' round. We previously asked every competitor the same questions about Disney and they will be asked again in this round. You must pick one person from each group to answer the same question but about your partner. If you answer a question incorrectly, you are evicted immediately. The last two pairs standing go into a final round." Will looked at Sue, as if to say, 'it's your line' but she did not respond, so he continued, "Alright, so, pick your player. The player who is answering the questions should stand up."

Almost immediately Sebastian stood up, follwed by Tina, who looked confident. After a little debate, Quinn stood up, then a very reluctant Kurt rose from his seat.

"Okay, Your first question is, what is your partner's favourite disney princess? Sebastian, you first."

"Meg, from Hercules."

"Correct, Porcelin?"

"Err, Ariel, from The Little Mermaid?"

"Correct, Quinn?"

"Rapunzel, from Tangled."

"Correct, Asian,"

"Who am I answering about, Mr Shue?"

"Both, sorry!"

"Mercedes likes Cinderella and Artie, Mulan."

"Correct, Next question, what is your partner's favourite disney movie? Sebastian,"

"Lady and the Tramp."

"Correct, Porcelin?"

"Err, The Little Mermaid?"

"That is incorrect, Kurt, Blaine, you are evicted from the game!" Kurt and Blaine left the stage and play continued, "Quinn?"

"Toy Story."

"Correct, Asian?"

"Mercedes, The Aristocats and Artie, Mulan again."

"Correct! Next question, has your partner ever been to Disneyland? Sebastian?"

"Yes,"

"Correct, Barbie?"

"Yes,"

"Correct, Tina?"

"Mercedes, No. Artie, Yes?"

"Correct. Next question, what is your partners favourite disney sidekick? Meerkat?"

"Mike Wasowski,"

"Correct, Quinn?"

"Buzz Lightyear,"

"Correct, Asian?"

"Mercedes, erm, Dodger from Oliver and Company and Artie likes Mushu?"

"Sadly, your answer for Artie was incorrect. Guys, you are evicted from the game but you have finished in third place, congratulations!" The three teens left the stage. "Millie and Sebastian, Quinn and Sam. You have made it to the end of the game, congratulations!"

Woops and cheers erupted from the small audience.

Sue smirked, "So if you would like to step to the front of the stage we will continue with THE LAST ROUND!" More cheers sounded.

"For this round, each of you will answer one single question on your partner. If none of youget the question wrong, we will ask another question each. If one person gets their question wrong, they're pair are evicted from the game. If you tie we also ask another question each. Do you understand?"

The four teens nodded slowly, still processing what Will had said.

"Now we have already asked each of you a rather difficult question, and this question will be the one asked to your partner. Okay for once, Quinn, you are first. What was the first thing Sam ever said to you?"

"Correct! Millie, Sebastian comes from a large family. Name all of his siblings."

Millie thought for a second, "He has seven brothers..." she started.

"Holy crap!" Santana hollered from the audience.

"Jack, Louis...Daniel? Felix, errrrrrm, Alex, Cameron and, uh, Freddie. He also has three sisters! Erm, Hannah...Louisa? And, uhh, Phoebe!"

Will smiled, "That is...correct!" Millie sighed happily. "Alright, Sam, your question. Quinn claims that 'The Vow' is her favourite movie...what is her actual favourite movie?"

"Uh, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?"

"That is incorrect! Quinn's favourite movie is 'Avatar'"

"Avatar, Quinn?" Sebastian snorted.

"Shut up," Quinn mumbled back, half-heartedly.

"Okay, Sebastian, get this question right, and you win the game. Get the question wrong and we have to ask another round of questions. Ready?"

"Yup." Said Sebastian sounding extremely confident.

"Alright, the Lopez family has a total of eighteen pets. I need you to name each pet and tell us what animal each pet is."

"Well, they have three miniture pigs. Truffles, Giovanna and, uh, Pippin. Uhm, Pelly the Pug. The ducks, Suzie and Patria. Um, Abbey the...Huskey? Alpacas named Greg and George. A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel called Lady. The Kittens, Demon the black kitten, Weasley the ginger kitten and, uh, Uggy the tabby cat. Zazu, the bird. The miniture goats, Sherman and, erm, Harris? Abu the Capuchin monkey and...Rusty the Horse!" The teens in the room all stared at him, amazed.

"Holy shit!" screeched Santana.

"That was correct! Amazing! Sebastian, Millie, you have won the GLEE CLUB MR&MRS!"

Millie burst into giggles and pulled Sebastian into an excited hug before pulling away and awkwardly coughing when the other teens stared at them, confused.

**In Rachel and Nick's Room...**

"Hey, Duval?" Said Rachel, nervously from the couch. She was staring at the boy intently.

Nick hummed in response, from where he was lying on his bed.

"We kind of, uh, did well in that game didn't we?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "I guess...Berry, where is this going?"

"It's just, we did well, buuuuut we didn't win."

"So?"

"_So _that makes us _losers_, I may be a loser in school, but when it comes to competition, _I have to win_ and we have lost every single competition so far! I mean, do you really want to be known as a loser?"

"Erm, not really?"

"Exactly!" Rachel exclaimed with a strange glint in her eyes. "So, I propose that we work _together_."

Nick snorted and rolled his eyes, "Dude, that is never going to work. Incase you haven't noticed, Berry, we can't stand each other."

"Which is why we loose!" Rachel said, "If we work together we mate learn not to hate each other as much!" Rachel coughed and walked over to the boy's bed and held out her hand, "So what do say Duval? Truce?"

Nick stared at the girl's outstretched hand, "Yeah, okay Berry, truce." He gripped the midget's hand and shook it firmly.

**In Kurt and Blaine's Room...**

Kurt was nervous. Extremely so. He was fluttering around the room frantically neatening and then un-neatening things. He was nervous, and Blaine certainly noticed. The smaller boy stared at the unsettled boy as he straightened a vogue magazine for the fifth time in a minute. "Uh, Kurt?" Blaine asked slowly, "Are you okay?"

"Um," Kurt sighed, "No, No, Not really..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt looked at Blaine for the first time since they had arrived back at the room. His glasz eyes, were watery, filled with unshed tears, "That's why I'm not okay. I need to talk to you, and I don't know where to start..."

Blaine patted the spot next to him on the couch, "Start from the beginning. Is this about why you hate me?"

"Well, yes. I went to middle school with you."

Blaine gulped, "You did?"

"Yeah," Kurt laughed cynically, "I did. You don't remember?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I was small, really small, with short gelled back hair and glasses?"

Blaine shook his head again, indicating that he still didn't remember the boy.

"Well, I remember you. You had a curly black afro and you always wore a leather jacket?"

"Yeah, that was me..."

"Well, you made my life miserable!"

"What?!"

"You picked on me _all the time_. You made fun of my hair, my glasses, my high voice. Everytime you saw me you had a new insult. You had a new way to make me feel, well, like shit. One day, you and your little gang crowded around me and started calling me names. You called me 'Fag' and 'Girlface'. Then you smirked at me. A really, really horrid smirk, and you just punched me in the face. No reason. No motive. Just because you felt like it."

"Oh my God, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, honestly, I was just, in the middle of an internal battle with myself."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Blaine sighed, "At that time, I was indecisive as to whether I...liked boys or not..."

"You're _gay_?"

"Yes. That's why I moved to Dalton, Kurt, I got bullied. Just like I bullied you. It was bad karma I guess."

Kurt snorted.

"But, listen, you should feel flattered!" Blaine smirked at the older boy.

"Why?"

"Because, in my confusion, I only beat up the boys that I was crushing on, like, really hard!"

Kurt blushed, "You were crushing on me?"

"Yeah, you were kind of cute back in middle school..."

Kurt laughed and hit the hazel-eyed boy with a sofa cushion.

**In Mike and Thad's Room...**

"So, dude, are we going to talk abot what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell, man. I'm pissed, that's all you need to know!"

Thad sighed at Mike's reply, "What I don't understand is why you're mad at me! Shouldn't you be mad at the Psycho Princess? She's the one that dumped your ass!"

"Dude! Don't say that about the woman I love! Anyway, the only reason why she 'dumped my ass,' is because YOU gave me bad advice! This is all your fault!"

"How?!" Thad asked incredulously.

Mike threw his hand up in the air, "With all your 'chicks love feelings' and 'Romance is the way' shit! You told me she would understand! But she didn't!"

"Dude, don't pin this on me! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Mike glared at the boy, "All I know is that Tina is mad at me because of some advice _you _gave me." Mike grabbed Thad by his shirt collar and dragged him to the door. "If it wasn't for you, she and I would still be together."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A DRAMA QUEEN!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE TONIGHT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Mike cried, throwing open the door and pushing Thad out.

**In Finn and Trent's Room...**

Finn was sitting on the couch playing video games and Trent was lying on his bed reading a novel, when the two heard a knock at the door.

Trent got up and slowly pulled the door open to reveal a miserable looking Thad. "Dude, can I stay here tonight? Mike and I had a fight!"

Trent stepped aside to allow the boy access to his room, "Sure, come on in!"

Thad walked in and collapsed on the couch next to Finn. The room fell into a silence, until Finn paused his game, and turned to look at his room mate, "Hey, why aren't I allowed to call you dude but he is?"

Trent just rolled his eyes.


	7. Day 6

**I am amazingly sorry! I apologise profusely for my lack of activity when it comes to this story, but I had a little bit of writers block and I've been real busy cramming a bunch of useless info into my head for those pesky things we call exams. **

**Again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but here it is, Chapter Seven of Stuck With You! **

**Day 6**

**Breakfast**

The atmosphere between the two groups had changed dramatically over night. The tension seemed to have disappeared and had instead been replaced with a strange, alien emotion between the two groups. Friendship.

Yes, most couples were finally working together properly, and were finally coming to an understanding of each other. Rachel, Santana, Tina, Nick, Millie and Jeff were sat at a table together making small talk and laughing together.

Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Thad, Brittany, David, Wes and Puck were eating breakfast together, chatting as though they were old friends, catching up on old times.

Quinn, Sam, Mike, Finn, Trent, Sebastian and Artie were discussing their favourite TV shows whilst lounging together on the breakfast room couches.

Although they seemed to be getting along, there were still a few teens that were having problems. Santana was avoiding any eye contact with Wes at any means necessary and the group of three, Mercedes, Tina and Artie, were still refusing to talk to eachother.

Rachel and Nick were still hesitant and closed up when around each other and Puck, still avoiding Jeff's piercing gaze.

There was also a strange air about Mike and Thad. Thad had spent the night on Trent and Finn's couch and had still not spoken to Mike since he woke up. Mike, however, didn't seem to care about Thad, he was too busy stealing nervous and heart-broken glances at Tina to notice the boy, and Tina was ignoring the asian boy altogether.

Despite this, Will was proud of the teens. "Guys!" He yelled over the excited noise between the two groups, who quickly stopped their conversations, "Alright! So we've been here for six days now, and the girls and I have decided that you guys deserve a day off!" He paused for a moment to let the teens cheer and chatter excitedly, "So, you can do whatever you want today around town. There is a park down the road you can go to, there's a shopping mall, there's a cafe aroud here somewhere or you can always stay here! Have fun you guys and be back by curfew!"

Will smiled as the kids all smiled and laughed together as they tried to figure out where everyone wanted to go. These kids really were a great big cheesy family and he really did feel like their great big cheesy father. He felt a sense of responsibility for his team, for his kids, for his family. Now, during this first week, Will had started to feel close to the Warblers too. He now felt that they too, were like his adoptive sons, his extended family. He may not be as close to them as he was to the New Directions but he hoped that he could inspire the Warblers just as much as he did his own team.

Will's smile widened as he felt William McKinley's two female sports coaches fling arms around his shoulders. "Well, William, I have to say, you're doing a good job here..." said Sue with a small smile.

"Yeah, Will!" Said Shannon excitedly, "They're really coming along aren't they? I really think we can do this!"

"I really think we can too, Shannon! God, I don't think I've been this excited since Terri faked her pregnancy!" The two women raised their eyebrows at the man. "What? I thought I was going to be a dad!"

"Alright, Shuester, whatever you say," teased Sue.

Shannon smiled as Will and Sue got into friendly banter, it felt good to think that the two teachers had finally settled their differences and become...well Shannon supposed that they were friends but one could never tell when it came to Will Shuester and Sue Sylvester.

"Hi Shannon!" Came a voice from behind the three teachers, two of which were still consumed in their own banterous ways.

Shannon turned around to find one Emma Pillsbury standing before her and smiled in greeting, "Hey, Em!"

"Are they seriously fighting?"

"Ah, you know know these two Emma!" Joked Shannon, "Like two bears at war they are!"

Emma giggled, and the twinkling sound seemed to alert Will of his girlfriend's appearance, "EMMA!"

"Yes, William, that is her name," Sue whispered in his ear, amused.

Will glared at her, before turning to his girlfriend and took in her appearance. Her hair had been straightened, for once compared to its usual wave, and she was wearing a pretty burgundy dress. Will grabbed Emma's hand and pulled it to his lips, "You look beautiful, Em. You all ready for our date?"

"Yeah, are you?"

Will grinned, "Definitely," He pecked her on the lips and the two said goodbye to their friends before leaving the hotel.

"And then there were two..." said Sue with a grin.

"Yeah," Shannon laughed, "What d'you wanna do?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to make the most of the Hotel room service."

"Oh! That sounds good!"

*GLEE!*

"This is so fun!" Cried Jeff as he ran through the arcades he and Nick found whilst wandering around the town.

Nick chuckled at his friend as he followed him over to the ski ball machine, "Jeff, calm down!" He cried at the blonde, who was now hectically throwing balls up the machine. "Dude, you're acting like a maniac!"

"But it's so fun!" Jeff yelled, grabbing another ball to throw.

Nick ran a hand through his hair then rested his arm on the side as two girls sauntered past. "Hey there girls," he said cooly, "I'm not with him..."

Jeff gasped at his friend, "I resent that, Nicky!"

The two girls looked between the two boys before laughing and walking away. "Aw, come on girls!" He shouted after them, "I really don't know him!"

Jeff laughed at his best friend, "I just ran out of tokens, come on dude, lets go get a hot dog!" Jeff grabbed Nick's wrist and all but dragged him over to the hot dog cart.

*GLEE!*

"Come on, Rach! You're supposed to love me and do everything for me!" Cried Puck as Rachel dragged him along the highstreet, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt following behind with big smirks on their faces.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Puck, I won't do it, I won't!"

"Aw, come on, Princess, you kow you want to!"

"No, I don't! I will not try to, _seduce _Nicholas! That is disgusting and horrible and EW! I WON'T DO IT!" Rachel pulled Puck into a Frankie and Benny's and ordered a table, as the five friends followed the waitress, Rachel continued, "anyway Nick wouldn't know anything about the setlist, you'd need to ask San or Kurt to seduce Wes or Blaine!"

"HEY!" cried the two New Directions members in question.

"Oh, face it you two are smitten with the Main Warblers!"

"We are not," Santana made a face, "_smitten _with anyone."

Puck laughed, "Yeah! Sure, you aren't San! Damn these prep school boys are taking all the hot New Directions! They'll be nothing left for me at this rate!" He chuckled as he took his seat next to Brittany.

Kurt gave Puck a knowing look, he'd seen the way Puck had been looking at Jeff when he thought nobody was looking, in fact, it was kind of obvious. Well, to Kurt anyway.

"Am I not sexy enough for you, Puck?" Mercedes laughed.

Puck smiled and winked, "Course you're sexy enough Big Momma!"

Brittany furrowed her brows, "Is David a dolphin?"

Santana smirked, "I don't know Britt Britt, why don't you keep on asking him, he'll tell you soon enough."

"Okay!" Said Britt, much to laughter of everybody else.

*GLEE!*

"So..." said Jeff, with his mouth full of hotdog, "What's up with you and the midget?"

"Huh?" Nick asked, "Oh, what Rachel?"

Jeff smiled, "Yes, Rachel. What's up with you two? You were acting very...chummy this morning..."

"Yeah well, we decided to work together to win these stupid challenges because, apparently, Berry doesn't like to lose."

Jeff chuckled, "I could tell!"

"What about you and Puck?" Nick raised his eyebrows, "Does somebody have a crush they didn't tell their best friend about?" Nick was teasing Jeff and he smiled widely when Jeff glared back at his friend.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"OKAY! I DO!"

"Wow," Nick smirked, "didn't think you'd give in that easy!"

"Fuck you mate!" Jeff laughed back, "It's just a crush anyway, so, shut the fuck up yeah?"

*GLEE!*

Millie and Tina sauntered around town for hours. Feeling bad for the girl, Millie grabbed her and pulled her into the town centre claiming that she needed a new outfit, since she didn't bring enough clothes with her.

The two girls went into every single clothes store available and, thanks to Millie's unlimited credit card, the girls bought practically everything each store sold.

Deciding that Tina needed a pick-me-up after her break-up with Mike, Millie announced that they should go into the spa that sat across the road from where they were standing. With Tina's agreement, the two girls entered.

Once they were sat down for their mani-pedi's, Millie asked, "So, am I allowed to ask why you broke up with Mike?"

"In all honesty? I have no idea." Tina answered, "Seriously, I was just angry, I mean he brought it up in the middle of the lunch hall, he didn't bother taking me to a more private venue, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it, T. Really, I do, but do you really think breaking up with him was the right way to go about it?"

Tina shrugged sadly, "Probably not, but it's done now, there's no turning back."

"Well, there is, what if you just, oh I don't know...take him back?" Said Millie slowly, "You know, apologise?"

"I don't do apologies." Tina said menacingly.

"I can tell," Millie whispered.

**In Mercedes, Tina and Artie's room...**

"I HATE THIS STUPID TRIP!" Cried Mercedes, later that day.

Tina sneered, "Well, it's not perfect for me either!"

"Oh, boohoo!" cried Artie, "Your _perfect _prince charming made you angry, grow up, _you _broke up with _him_!"

"You donn't understand!" Cried Tina.

"Oh, I understand perfectly!" Artie yelled angrily.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Oh stop crying Artie! She dumped you, get over it!"

"GUYS!" shouted a voice from the door, and the three former friends turned to see a fuming Will in the doorway. "I am sick and tired of hearing you three fight every night!"

"But, Mr Shue-" said TIna

"No." Will interrupted, "You three need to figure things out, and quick. Everybody else is at least trying to behave themselves, to get along. Heck, even _Rachel and Nick_ are _trying_."

"But that's different we-"

"I don't want to hear it, Artie, all I know is that you guys," Will sighed, "You guys used to be best friends. Now, I'm not stupid. I know what happened, you just, drifted apart but if you guys just _work things out _then maybe, just maybe, you could actually get along!"

"Mr Shue, this is unfair-"

"No, Mercedes what is unfair is the fact that the rest of the group have to sit by and listen to your bickering all the time. You need to grow up!" Will turned to Artie, "Alright, for tonight, your being split up, Artie your bunking with me for the night, Tina, stsy here, and Mercedes, go to the other teacher's room okay?"

The three teens nodded solemnly and Mercedes and Artie proceeded to pack up their things.

**In Puck and Jeff's Room...**

Puck looked up as Jeff walked into the room then quickly looked down again as the blonde's eyes met his, "Hey Blondie."

"Hello Noah," Jeff nodded in acknowledgment.

"Blondie, I gotta question to ask..."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Shoot."

"Are you gay?" Puck asked slowly.

"Jesus Christ, Noah! It took you that long to figure it out! It's not like I hide it!"

"So, you are?"

"You're slow, aren't you?" Jeff smirked, "Yes, Noah, I am gay."

"Oh?"

"Problem?" Jeff spoke with a dangerous edge to his voice. An edge that said, 'If there is a problem, I'll punch you in the face.'

"There's not a problem!" Puck said quickly raising his hands up, "Honest, I was just curious! I thought you were but, y'know, I wasn't sure..."

"Well, I am," said Jeff, "It's getting late, uh, I'm gonna go to sleep..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure..." Puck answered, "I'll, uh, go to sleep too, in a, uh, minute."

**In Wes and Santana's Room...**

"For God's Sake Wes!" Santana yelled as she walked into her hotel room, "What the _fuck _is wrong with just, oh I don't know, tidying up every once in a while?"

"Why?" sneered Wes from the couch, "Is it bothering you?"

"Uh yeah, yeah it is!" Santana picked up a dirty shirt and threw it at him, "can't you just clean up after yourself? It really doesn't hurt?"

"Course it does!" Wes cried out sarcastically, standing up, "Didn't I tell you? If the environment around me isn't dirty enough, I could die!"

"Oh shut up Wesley!" Santana shouted walking over to him.

"Oh you wound me, dear!" cried Wes holding a hand to his heart, jokingly.

"Seriously, Wes, stop talking or I won't be accountable for my actions." Santana yelled it but it didn't angry, it sounded more like a whimper.

Wes raised an eyebrow, "Oh really and just what will you do?" he asked, moving closer to the girl, "how are you going to make me _pay_? What are you going to do that is so bad? Huh?" Santana shook her head hectically. "You don't even know?" Wes laughed, "You are pathetic, Santana Lopez." He spat, "Just pathetic."

And then, just when Wes thought he had won, Santana did the unexpected. It was a dramatic plot twist that neither of them knew what to do about. Santana stepped forward and pressed her lips to his.


	8. Day 7

**Terribly sorry that this is late, so I'm not goin to bore you with a long authors note but I would just like to say that the reason this is so late is actually quite stupid. I went to put it up on Saturday but only uploaded it to fanfiction without actually adding it! So, my apologies for that!**

**Day 7**

**Breakfast**

When Millie walked into the breakfast hall that morning she was sure that she could cut the tension with a knife. It was strange, Millie couldn't quite put her finger on the slight change that affected the group so much. As Millie sat down at a table next to Brittany and Mercedes, she slowly surveyed the room in search of the cause of the sudden tension. She turned her head to her sister and the older girl suddenly dropped her head, blushing. However, she wasn't blushing at Millie. Millie followed the gaze Santana had held moments before her head dropped.

Bingo.

At the recieving end of Santana's blush was, none other than an equally bashful, Wesley. Freaking. Montgomery. Millie shook her head lightly. She should have known, of course it would have been them! She saw the way her sister looked at Wes, it was obvious how she was feeling, and Millie was most definitely certain that the asian boy reciprocated the older latina's feelings.

Millie smirked, wondering just what the hell happened the night before for the two to be acting like they just commited a heinous crime. Then again, with friends like Nick and Rachel, they probably did.

As Millie studied the group further he also noticed the aforementioned Nick stealing glances at his minature brunette roommate. Sweet. Again, Millie smirked, she supposed that the boy thought he was being sneaky with his glances but the boy was more obvious than Millie's abuela when she denied stealing the cookies out of the cookie jar!

Rachel seemed to noticed the boy staring too, as Millie picked up a noticeable change in posture for the girl and she seemed to be somewhat flirting with her body. It was strange, Millie thought, that the girl was flirting with someone who she so clearly identfied as the enemy. Then again, who was Millie to talk?

She scanned the breakfast hall for her meerkat-faced boyfriend and found him seemingly in the middle of insulting Kurt.

Millie frowned, the boy had promised that he wouldn't do that anymore. She understood that it was just habit for him, almost a second nature, but it hurt her a little bit inside to know that her boyfriend was ashamed to be himself infront of anyone else but her. At the same time, however, she felt an overwhelming feeling of joy wash through her as she realised she was the _only _one. She was the only one Sebastian could open up to. She was the one to make the boy comfortable enough to be himself. She felt proud to be that girl.

As Mercedes passed her a muffin, Millie surveyed her friend's face. She seemed tired. She had probably been up half the night no doubt. Millie felt so sorry for the girl, who had watched her friendship rip apart right in front of her with nothing to do but watch it go down in flames. It wasn't exactly Mercedes' fault though, was it? The three friends had drifted apart thanks to the Tina-Artie break-up two years before. All Mercedes could do was pick a side or stop talking to the pair altogether.

As Millie nibbled her muffin, she continued her analysis of her friends. What particularly caught her eye was Puck's unusual behaviour as he talked to Rachel and Trent. At least every five seconds, as far as Millie could tell, Puck would still a glance at a certain table of blondes. Although, who he was looking at was rather unclear. Quinn, of course, seemed the obvious choice. Smart and beautiful, she was like livebait made to catch the nororious 'sexshark' that was Noah Puckerman. Yes, while Quinn seemed the obvious choice, Millie couldn't help but feel like Puck was trying to make contact with the blonde warbler, Jeff, whose gaze was planted firmly on his pancakes.

Millie supposed that her line of thought was preposterous. There was no way, _no way_, that the Puckatron was _gay_. Although, Millie mused, it would explain alot. Puck hadn't really expressed any feelings for anyone since Quinn and even then it seemed to be more for Beth than for feelings. He always seemed awkward around Kurt, but never displayed any sign of being homophobic in any way. In fact, Finn displayed homophobia more than Puck did. It was almost as though Puck was _scared _of Kurt. Could it be that Puck was scared that Kurt may pick him up on his 'gaydar'? Millie could only guess.

Speaking of Kurt, Millie noticed that he seemed quite distant, and half-hearted in his retorts to Sebastian's insults and on further observation, Millie discovered that he also was stealing glances at a certain someone.

Millie chuckled to herself. There seemed to be a recurring pattern to how she figured out how people feel about one another.

"Girl, are you okay?" Mercedes' voice cut Millie out of her inner thoughts.

"Hmwhaaaa?" Millie murmured turning to her friend, "Oh! I'm fine..."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Girl, what're you thinking about?"

Millie smiled as she took one more sweeping glance at her company, "I'm thinking about how I should be a psychologist," she deadpanned.

Mercedes laughed, "Okay, sure thing girl."

The thing is, Millie was thinking that.

**Bonding Time**

Bonding time started at four o'clock that day, later than usual. Will had decided to give the teens a chance to rest up, he figured they needed it for what he and Shannon had planned. Will stood in the middle of the hotel gardens with Shannon, smiling at the teens in front of him, "Okay guys! Today we are going to be doing some basic Team Building Excercises today, however, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester and myself will not be involved and we're going to pass you on to Coach Beiste today!" Will smiled at the football coach and patted her on the back before retreating into the hotel.

"Let's get down to business kids. I need you to get into the following groups. Nick, Rachel, Brittany, David, Quinn, Sam, Puck, Jeff, Millie, Sebastian, Mercedes. You're Team One, Sam, you are Team Leader. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Wes, Thad, Mike, Finn, Trent, Artie, Tina. Team Two, Santana, Team Leader. Each team has a flag and a home base, which you can see are scattered around the gardens." Shannon motioned to two flags spread out to opposite ends of the vast gardens of the hotel. "We are playing capture the flag." Everyone wooped and crowed running to their respective flags.

Sam's team huddled together in the far right corner and discussed their game plans, "Okay here's the plan, Quinn, Jeff and Brittany, you stay by the flag, make sure no one gets the flag. Mercedes, Sebastian, Nick, Puck, Millie and I will pretend to go after the flag. Rachel and David can slip in behind all of us and grab it. Okay?"

Across the field, Santana's talk was going very different, "We don't let anyone get past us. That's the plan. We form a line across the field and kill anyone who tries to get past it, got it? Kurt, Trent, Tina, you gotta hold down the fort. Stop anyone who gets past us. Finn, make sure you use Artie to our advantage, ram him into anyone who comes near you. We wait until most of them are locked in position, then Mike will use his magical asian ninja powers to get the flag."

Mike shook his head at the latina, "so racist..." he whispered to Trent.

And so, the game commenced and Santana's team held up their protective stance. Sam's team, minus the three blondes back at base, and Rachel and David, who hung back, charged at the team and soon they were all in a massive scrummage in the middle of the field.

Millie looked back at Rachel and David to check that they had gone, only to notice Rachel point at Finn and Artie. Millie turned in time to see Finn and Artie start to charge at the pair. She caught the eye of David and nodded at him as if to say, 'go for it,' then ran straight at Arties chair.

Neither boy saw what was coming and Millie collided side on into Artie's chair, which consequently ran over her leg. The young latina screeched in pain and both fighting party's stared at her in horror. Everyone crowded in and tried to help the girl up, but she stayed lying on the floor, refusing to move, claiming that it hurt too much before letting Shannon inspect it.

Meanwhile, David had realised why Millie had done what she did and ran to Santana's base, capturing the flag and then taking it back to the base. Millie looked up to see this and smirked. "We win!" She boasted at her older sister, whose mouth popped open.

"What?!"

"I did this to distract you all so David," She pointed at the boy, who was wandering over, "could capture you're flag."

Sam's team wooped and cheered, congratulating Millie on her smartness, while Shannon grimaced, "Well, as much as I admire your courage and sacrifice, Millie, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital, I'm afraid that you're leg may be broken..." Shannon glanced around at the teens, all of you go back to your rooms, except you, Sebastian, you're her roommate anyway, so you might as well carry her to and from my car for me, Santana you can come too, she is your sister after all. Brittany, go find Miss Sylvester, will you? Tell her what happened then go back to your room, Okay?" The students nodded their consent and all left to go inside, while Sebastian scooped Millie into his arms and Santana glared at him.

**In Millie and Sebastian's room...**

"It's only a fractured ankle, Sebastian, you don't need to fuss so much!" cried Millie as Sebastian fluffed her pillow for the fifth time. She was lying on her bed with her foot elavated on a pillow. Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the bed, to her right.

Sebastian smiled, "Sorry, I just - I feel like it's my fault! I wasn't looking out for you and I could've-"

"Lobster!" Millie said loudly over his voice, "I self-sacrificed, okay, you couldn't have anticipated that or stopped it anyway!"

"I know," Sebastian sighed, "Does it hurt?" he asked and Millie nodded, "Want me to kiss it better?" Another nod.

Slowly, Sebastian leant down and pressed his lips against Millie's ankle and smirked when she shivered in delight. Sebastian moved his head to kiss her calf, then her knee. Millie giggled at her boyfriend, who just smirked again and kissed her inner thigh. He then moved up to kiss her navel, then her heart. He kissed her neck slowly and longer than he did the others, before kissing up her jawline and pecking her ear. He kissed both of her cheeks, then her nose.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"Just kiss me already!"

Sebastian laughed and pressed his lips to hers.

**In The Hallway...**

Tina walked along the corridor quickly, her head down, as though she was ashamed of where she was going.

She reached a particular large oak door and stood outside, as if thinking twice about her decision, before knocking twice on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a very confused Rachel Berry standing in her usual nightie. "Tina?"

"Rachel, I need to talk to you urgently," Tina glanced at Nick, who was watching the pair from the sofa, "Er, privately..."

Rachel nodded and motioned for the asian girl to enter the room, "Nick, take a hike!" She said to the boy, as she ushered Tina further into the room.

"What? No! Talk to her outside!"

"Oh sure, we're going to get privacy outside! Get out, now, jackass."

Nick sighed, "Fine, fine, I'm going!" He walked to the door and wandered away to Jeff's room down the hall, "Bitch." He muttered under his breath before walking into Jeff's room.

Down the hall, Artie rolled out of his room and started to roll down the hall and reached another large oak door, much like the one Tina had knocked on.

As he was about to knock, the door opened and out of it emerged David, "Oh, hi Artie!" He said cheerfully, "I'm just going out, you want anything?"

"Uh, no, actually I'm looking for Britt?"

"Ah," David said, "She's in there, see ya Artie!" Artie smiled at David and rolled into the room, whilst David started sauntering down the hall whistling the theme tune to 'Scrubs.' As David walked passed the door that Artie left minutes earlier, Mercedes walked out. "Hey Mercedes!" David said cheerfully.

"Hi David," Mercedes replied, smiling at the boy. The two quickly fell into step with each other as they moved off down the hall.

"Where're you off to?"

"Millie's room"

"Hey, me too!"

"Well, I guess I'll walk with you then!" Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah."

They walked in silence to the oak door of Millie and Sebastian's room and just as Mercedes held her hand up to knock, David grabbed it and quieted his companion. Behind the door was the unmistakeable sound of moaning. The duo stared at each other in shock for a second, before David suddenly thrw the door open.


	9. Day 8

**Okay, I'm Back guys! I AM IN IRELAND! Which is actually why I'm late updating this, since I'm staying near a mountain and reception here is really crappy :( However, here it is! The next chapter! Now I guess the only thing I have left to say is:**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Day 8**

**Breakfast**

Mercedes sighed as she bit into her apple while reflecting on the events of the day before, how David and herself had walked into Millie's room to find her and Sebastian in one of the most comprimising positions she had ever seen. After the initial shock, Millie managed to calm the pair down enough to explain what was going on and forcing the two to swear not to tell anyone.

On the one hand, Mercedes supposed that the pair together was good. They _did_ seem happy after all and Sebastian seemed to be so different when he was around her. Although she hated to admit it, Mercedes also had to say the two were adorable together. However, at the same time Mercedes didn't think it was a good idea. The warblers may be up to no good. For all she knew, Sebastian could be playing Millie to get information.

Then again, the more Mercedes thought about it, the more stupid that idea seemed. Millie wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box and wouldn't be the first person that the warblers would go after. So, although she remained skeptical, Mercedes gave the couple her blessing and promised to cover for them, because if it was true love, she believed that they would be great together.

After that was out of the way, Mercedes remembered what she was there for and asked for Millie's advice on her situation with Tina and Artie, _"I don't know what to do Millie," _She had said, _"I miss them, I really do. I mean, the may be a year younger than me but, it was always us three against the world. Before Kurt came into the picture, before they got together, it was always us. I can't stand the fighting. I mean, I admit we've been fighting a lot this holiday, but there has been moments of quiet. Where we have been so close to being our old selves again. They have honestly been some of the best moments of my life!"_

_"Look Mercedes, I don't exactly know what happened with you three, but, if you want my opinion...you're an idiot. Those two are obviously some of the most important people in your life and you just need to get over that small bump in the road and get your friendship back on track, okay?"_

Looking back at it now, Mercedes could almost laugh at the simple way Millie had put it. Almost. But Mercedes had to admit she was right, She really needed to put all of it behind her.

*GLEE!*

Across the breakfast hall, Artie was also reflecting on his talk with Brittany, _"Listen, Artie. I think, that Mercedes and Tina were your Santanas. You know, them to you are like Santana to me! If I'm right and they are, then you need to forget the stupid and love them because otherwise you would regret it."_

Artie had to admit it was sound advice. Confusing, yes, but that was Brittany. It didn't make what she said any less true. The girls were his best friends, they had been since he was six. He couldn't just lose them over an argument that happened a year ago.

At the same time, however, it was hard to forget how they made him feel, the insults they would throw at him, the taunting. The two could be real bitches if they wanted to.

But they were still his best friends.

*GLEE!*

Kurt sighed as he slipped into a seat beside Blaine and opposite Rachel, Puck and Thad, "What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked with a frown as his roommate started to eat a pancake.

"Sebastian's just being a douche, as per."

"That dick!" cried Rachel and Puck offered to punch him for Kurt, which Kurt politely declined.

Thad coughed awkwardly, "Uh, yeah I have to admit, he may be my best friend, but he can be real defensive."

"Yeah!" Blaine nodded, determined to stay on Kurt's good side but also stay true to his friend. "Sebastian has built so many walls up, it's hard for him to let them down..." He carefully rested his hand on top of Kurt's, "he doesn't mean it, and he hasn't even opened up to us yet! Imagine having to deal with his bull every day!" Rachel, Puck and Thad all widened their eyes and tried to interrupt Blaine, but he hurried on, "He's a douchebag and a prick, just ignore him."

"Is that how you feel then?" Said a voice from behind Blaine and the boy turned to find Sebastian standing right behind him. He clenched his jaw and nodded, saying, "Good to know," before stalking off.

Blaine stared of in the general direction of the boy, gaping.

*GLEE!*

"It's okay Sebastian!" Millie soothed her boyfriend outside of the breakfast room. She had found him sulking outside as she came down for some food. Upon seeing Millie, Sebastian had broken down, "don't cry, it's okay, shhh, it's okay."

Sebastian sniffed, "Those two were supposed to be my best friends," he said sadly, "and they just stabbed me in the back."

Millie hugged the boy, "Maybe you should just, open up more?"

"That's harder than you think, Millie," Sebastian whispered, "When you've stayed closed down for so long."

"I know, Seb, I know."

*GLEE!*

Tina watched glumly as Mike conversed happily with Nick and Jeff. She was miserable, she broke up with the love of her life and she couldn't even remember why. While contemplating it a day previously, Tina came to the conclusion that it was because she was on edge.

She also concluded that she was on edge thanks to her two former best friends and current roommates. Tina had to admit, she missed them, but being the most stubborn of the three, she wasn't about to be the first to be forgiving.

But still, she had no idea what to do, should she keep fighting with them? Should she lay off? She'd already lost Mike thanks to them, did she want to lose anything else?

These were all questions she had asked Rachel when she sought out advice for her, and Rachel had simply answered back, _"To be honest Tina, being stubborn has its benefits, but not when it comes to friends__hip. I forgave Santana, and we were not even friends beforehand. I could have been stubborn and could have not accepted her apology, but instead I forgave her and it was the best thing I have ever done."_

Tina had pondered and pondered but still she could only come to one conclusion. Forgiveness. She knew she had to do it, she just had to pick the right time.

*GLEE!*

"Alright, what's up now team, report!"

"Sue, do you have to act like we're in some kind of military mission all the time?"

"Of course I do, William, otherwise I'll get bored and end up killing one of your precious glee kids!"

"Sue, your such a-"

"Let it go Will, just let it go…"

"But Ems!"

"No, let it go! Anyway, Sue, Rachel and Nick-"

"Use the codenames, Emma."

"Ugh, fine. Duval and Barbra aren't fighting anymore, they seem to have made some kind of agreement.

"Interesting…Shannon?"

"Something is going on between, San, uh, Sandbags and Other Other Asian, they can't even look at each other without blushing, also, Blai- Young Burt Reynolds and Porcelin are actually being friendly towards each other."

"So it would seem that the group is coming together?"

"Not exactly Sue…"

"What do you mean William?"

"Tina, Artie and Mercedes are still fighting, although it does seem half-hearted right now, and David is still infuriated with Brittany, but he actually does seem to really like her…"

"William! I told you to use the codenames!"

"Whatever, Sue, can't we just introduce bonding time now?"

*GLEE!*

Will smiled at his students, "Alright, so today bonding time is only going to be short, because we have another preparation activity!"

"For the rest of the day, your group must prepare Disney songs to perform to the rest of the group!" Emma cried happily.

The group cheered and whooped, happy with the idea of 'Disney'

"We will be putting pairs together to make groups of four or five" Will informed the groups. "Our first group is, Puck, Jeff, Quinn and Sam." The four aforementioned kids all laughed and hollered.

Sue smirked, "Aretha, Asian, Wheels, Sandbags, Other Other Asian, you are the next group" They all nodded.

"Millie, Sebastian, Nick and Rachel," said Emma

Shannon spoke next, "Kurt, Blaine, David and Brittany."

"And that leaves, Mike, Thad, Finn and Trent."

"Okay now, go and practice, and please try not to make theses songs too unbearable." Sue said.

**In Millie and Sebastian's Room….**

"So what do you think of Rachel's song choice?" Millie asked Sebastian, later that night.

"It's…nice, but I wanted the first time I sing with you to be, you know, a romantic duet!"

Millie laughed, "I'm sure we can fit that in later, now c'm'ere." Millie pulled Sebastian into a light kiss…which soon turned into a heavier kiss, and soon enough they were in a full on make out session on Millie's bed.

Sebastian was just about to pull of Millie's top, when the door to their room suddenly burst open, "Hey guys, Rachel wanted to know if-".

Nick stopped dead in his tracks and surveyed the situation in front of him.

"Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD!" Nick cried and screamed before running out into the hall. "MILLIE AND SEBASTIAN! OH GOD, I-EW, THAT'S DISGUSTING! OH NO! UGH! THEY'RE KISSING AND OH MY GOD, EW!"

Kids from every room around Nick poured out and peered into Sebastian and Millie's room, to see them still sat virtually on top of each other, both with nervous smiles on their faces.

**In Nick and Rachel's Room….**

"Nick, just calm down!"

"Calm down! Calm down! I-ugh-I can't calm down! It's Millie and Sebastian!"

"Yeah I know," Rachel turned to look at her, well she supposed they were friends now, "It's revolting and strange, but it's their choice and if they would prefer to swap saliva then, so be it, I guess."

Nick stared at her blankly and Rachel sighed.

"I've already said that we're not singing with them tomorrow because it'll be uncomfortable, so just, in your words, 'chill.' It will be alright, I promise."

"Okay, fine."


End file.
